


Tailspin

by RuinedbyRob



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedbyRob/pseuds/RuinedbyRob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gorgeous, sexy, foulmouthed and tired of women throwing themselves at him. He's not looking for company, but when a little brunette coed catches his eye in a crowded bar, he's inexplicably drawn to her.  Will she be the one to mend his broken heart or the one to break him completely?</p>
<p>Edward's POV from Loss of Control</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I didn't want to take my eyes off the crowd of partying coeds. I couldn't shake the feeling that if I did, I'd miss something, something important. "

EPOV

"Take that fucker!" My older brother Emmett yells as his last dart hits the circle that would push his score higher than mine. I glared at him as he did his little victory boogie which closely resembled an uncoordinated four year old performing the Chicken Dance at a relatives wedding. "Oh, yeah, oh yeah, whose your daddy, whose your daddy?" He taunted while flapping his wings and hopping around.

"Damn it Em, watch yourself" I laugh when he loses his balance, knocking into me, causing my beer to splash onto my well worn but comfortable as hell Nikes. I shake it off and continue watching his ridiculous display.

"Aw, did beer spwill on Eddie's widdle foot?" He mocked. Still flapping and hopping. He rarely beats me in any games that don't involve a football or air guitar, so I let him have his little dance.

"Jesus Emmett, it was a lousy game of darts not the fucking Super Bowl. Cut it out before someone thinks you're having a seizure and calls 911." My other best friend Jasper laughs. Red faced, grinning and out of breath, Emmet quits his display and takes a large swig of his beer. His mouth is so full his cheeks puff out like a puffer fish and his eyes bulge out. He begins to choke as he swallows the giant mouthful.

"Fuck Emmett." I say slapping him several times on the back. He gasps a few times and bends over to suck in numerous deep breaths. It's difficult not to laugh as Jasper and I watch the big man struggle to regain his breath. I know it's a fucking crappy thing to laugh while my best friend chokes to death, but hey, he brought it on himself. Plus, last week I caught him using my toothbrush to scrub the mud from his running shoes. So yeah, I laughed. Sue me.

I take a break from Em's antics and look around. The bar is loud and crowded. It's a Friday night in a college town and I'm standing in a room full of sweet smelling, soft, warm opportunities with boobs, otherwise known, as coeds.

Jasper and Emmett started racking up the balls for a game of pool. I allow my eyes to covertly dart around the room while I sip my cheap beer. There's no shortage of pretty and willing women here tonight. I spot a long legged blond talking up a dude towards the middle of the room. She's gorgeous but I didn't feel anything. And that's the problem.

I'm tired. Tired of not feeling anything for the women I sleep with, tired of hating myself for not caring if I feel something or not. I'm not a total douche. I make sure the women I'm with have a good time, a really good time. But at the end of our time together I watch them go out the door and don't care if I ever see them again.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not a manwhore. I don't look for women to fuck. It's just what happens. It used to happen a lot, but lately I've been more of an observer rather than a participant. In fact it's been a long time. Well, a long time for me anyway. I take another sip of beer. I'm aware of my friends behind me preparing their pool cues for a game of eight ball. I should turn around and be social but something keeps me rooted to the spot.

"Eddie bear, it's your turn. " Emmett croons. I turn towards him; my eyes narrow at the insult. Emmett laughs at my glare, he dances around waving a pool cue in my general direction. Normally I would never let a comment like that go unanswered. But tonight I motion for them to go ahead without me. I don't want to take my eyes off the crowd of partying coeds. I can't shake the feeling that if I did, I'd miss something, something important.

"Dude, are you really gonna just stand there and let that big dancing monkey call you 'Eddie Bear'?" Jasper asks while pointing to Emmett. I turn to look at the aforementioned monkey, only to find him blowing me a kiss. I laugh in spite of myself.

"Don't look now Edward, but it looks like you have an admirer. " Jasper smirks and looks out into the dark bar.

I turn and see her.

I know it sounds fucking clichéd as shit, but it was like the whole room emptied and it was only the two of us. No obnoxious loud music, no smoky haze and no gyrating bodies, just her and me.

She was standing in the middle of the bar just staring at me. I watched her as she slowly raised her eyes. She was checking me out. Not a new concept for me. I don't mean to sound vain but I'm not that bad of a looking guy. I'd been hit on in line for coffee, on the bus, hell, my cousin's best friend tried to lure me into a closet at my grandmother's funeral. I was grieving for fucks sakes! No, this wasn't the first time something like this happened to me. But for whatever reason it felt, different.

Her eyes were moving slowly up my body. As she gazes, I take the opportunity to do my own perusing. Fair is fair, after all. At first glance I don't notice anything exceptional about her. She's about 5ft give or take an inch after removing the six inches of pain she has strapped to her petite feet. Her legs are on the thin side but long and shapely. My eyes leisurely skim up her thighs noticing the tight, short skirt she's wearing.

Again, nothing new there, ninety percent of the women in this place were wearing the same thing. As pretty as she looked in her short skirt I found myself wishing to see her face. Unfortunately, she had it well hidden behind a shiny curtain of mahogany hair.

"What the fuck?" Did I just describe a woman's hair as a mahogany curtain? What the hell is wrong with me? If Emmet had heard that he'd be asking me when my cycle starts or wanting me to carry his wallet in my purse. Still, it looks so shiny and soft. Fuck! I mentally slap myself. "Get it together Cullen. She's just a girl."

The girl continued her slow inspection of my person. I wish she'd hurry the fuck up and finally get to my face so I can see hers. Finally she raises her face. Her eyes are still lowered, hidden from me. What she can't hide is the rapid rise and fall of her chest and the cute little blush that's creeping up the creamy skin of her neck and face. Even in the dim lights of the bar, she can't hide that cute ass blush. When was the last time I saw a woman blush? A fucking long time that's how long. I wonder if that blush covered her whole body. The idea of that tight little body being covered in a warm, rosy flush intrigued me. I want to slowly strip her little skirt and tight shirt off to reveal her soft skin to my roving eyes and fingers. I feel my own skin warm to the thought of skimming my lips and tongue up her long legs to her creamy thighs. "Fuck!" I bet she's wet and tight. The thought of what laid hidden by that short skirt beckoned to me. I want to see, feel and taste every part of her.

Finally, she reaches my face. I can't help but smirk as she clutches a nearby chair for support. "Easy sweetheart, don't fall and hurt yourself. We can't have any fun if you sprain what I'm sure is a cute little ass."

My smirk turns into a smile as her face comes into full view. Wide eyes perched over smooth, high cheek bones stare back at me. I can't see the color but something tells me they're warm and inviting. Her full lips part in silent speech, she quickly turns away and rushes back into the depths of the bar.

I watch stunned as she runs away from me. "Oh, I don't think so baby. You've given me a quick taste but I want the full meal." I ignore my two friends and hurry after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Twilight. It still all belongs to Stphenie Meyers. But she lets me play with her characters and I will forever be grateful to her for that.

Tailspin

Chapter 2-

"I mentioned I was a snarky bastard, right?"

Not for the first time in my life I'm grateful to my Cullen ancestors for my height. My 6'2 frame has no problem keeping track of her smaller form as she hurries into the crowd. I watch as she stops and talks to the long legged blond I'd noticed earlier. On any other day the blond would be my flavor of choice but today, I had a taste for a little brunette. I chuckle as the blond waved her hand in front of the smaller girl's face, trying to get her attention. Aww, the poor thing is stunned by my beauty. I watch as a spiky haired brunette joined the other two. She points to a chair and tries to get my girl to sit down. "My girl?" Where the hell did that come from? That's twice I've uttered bullshit like that. Maybe I'm the one who's stunned. Nah, more likely little Eddie wants to come out to play, and is pilfering most of the essential blood that should be used for thinking. I shake off the thought I'm going soft in the head and hard South of the border and returned my focus back to the curvy little coed. Damn! She's moved.

I quickly scan the room and find her standing at the bar. I dodge a tall redhead who grabs my arm and tries to engage me in conversation, or rather the issuance of an invitation for me to spend the night inside her home and inside her, if I'm reading those overly made up eyes correctly. And I believe that I am. I easily shake the redhead off and proceed towards my girl. Yeah, I know there it is again. No time to consider that shit now.

I stop directly behind her at the bar. She accepts a glass from the bartender and quickly downs a tall glass of clear liquid. She doesn't notice the appreciative look that he gives her. His eyes meet mine over her head. I narrow my eyes and glance back at him. I shoot back at him with a glare and a slight sneer, guy code for "Back off asshole. This one is mine." He gives me a head nod in understanding and turns back to the rest of his customers. I stare at her as she rolls her shoulders and raises her hand to rub the back of her neck. Her small fingers move gracefully as they clench and relax around her neck.

She's tense. I smirk, finding it funny that this pretty girl has her muscles all in a bunch after so brazenly undressing me not 10 minutes ago in a crowded bar. The snarky bastard in me, another fine trait from my Cullen ancestors, can't resist teasing her. I lean in and whisper into her ear, "I'd be happy to give you a hand with that." I watched in delight as her entire body goes rigid. I can't refrain and lean in again, "I can only assume by your silence you want me to help release some of that tension." I mentioned I was a snarky bastard, right? Her body stiffened again. Afraid she might bolt, I put my hands on her waist to hold her firmly in place.

"You aren't thinking of running are you?" I slowly turn her around to face me. She keeps her eyes fixed on the floor. She's playing shy, so cute.

"We have unfinished business." I say and pull her a step closer. Her body is practically touching mine. I can appreciate the chase but the inexplicable need to touch her has set off a chain reaction in my body.

The need for more contact is rapidly taking over most of my thought processes. "You weren't too shy to eye fuck me 20 minutes ago, why the show now?" Great grandpa Cullen would be so proud. I decide to up the ante and raise her chin so I can look in her eyes.

"Green" She suddenly blurts out.

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"Green. Your eyes are green." She continues with the obvious but adorable observations. "Adorable?"

Before I can begin to analyze my further slide into "chickdom", the music starts to blare and the crowd begins moving to the steady beat. Abruptly she grabs onto my shoulders to steady herself as one of the dancers' bumps into her. The action pulls her flush with my body. God the heat. Intense lava like heat. Everywhere our bodies touch is on fire.

The contrast of the hardness of a male body and the softness of a woman's has never given me much pause, until now. Her soft breasts, stomach, thighs… Damn! I can feel myself harden at the caress of her pliable body against mine. God, I want to touch her. I don't recall ever wanting… no, scratch that, fucking needing to touch a woman as much as I needed to touch her. You know the old saying about needing something so badly you felt like you would die if you didn't get it? I didn't feel like I would die but it sure felt like there would be a hell of an explosion if I didn't touch every goddamn inch of her and fucking soon.

Unconsciously, I leaned down closer to her face as her eyes traveled up from their previous position on the floor to my face. Brown. Her eyes are deep chocolate brown. "Fuck Cullen! Get a hold of yourself" Even with the mental wake up call, I couldn't hold back the desire to lean in and smell her. Strawberries. She smells like strawberries. All sweet and warm like a summers day. Briefly the image of a flower covered meadow flashes through my brain. Before I even have the chance to berate myself for the 14 yr old girly vision, her hands begin to caress my shoulders and my neck. I quickly look into her eyes. They're glossy and unfocused, like she's on auto pilot.

Her soft little fingers stroke down my jaw, I can hear a slight scraping sound from the friction of her hand rubbing the two day stubble I'm sporting. The urge to nuzzle her hand like a baby deer is nearly overwhelming. I close my eyes and try to get my shit together. Her hand moves from my jaw and she caresses my lips. I can't help it, my tongue slips out and I lick her finger. Oh, god! Suddenly I hear some idiot moaning like a fucking wounded animal.

It's only a matter of seconds before I realize that wounded animal is me. Screw me sideways. Moaning. Me? The woman is still fully clothed for fucksakes! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not like this. Usually Emmett is the pussy of the group. I've watched that big man turn in his man card more times than I can count over a pair of nice boobs, but never me. No. You'll never see Edward Anthony Cullen shuffling down a drug store aisle scouring the shelves for 'Burt's Bees' lip balm, just because it's the 'flavor of the month's ' favorite brand and her lips are chapped. No fucking way! The only female lips I care about don't get chapped and if they did, then I doubt very much Burt and his fucking bees could help. You'd need a specialist for that shit.

Yet, here I am in the middle of my favorite coed fishing hole moaning over a stranger touching my lips. Just touching my lips! I can't control my reactions to her. My brain is only working at half speed. I'm acting on impulse and it's seriously fucked up. I make the decision to stop my rapid slide into pussyville. I'm going to walk away from this girl. You heard me. Walk. Away. She's obviously a witch. No normal woman is going to turn Edward Cullen into a simpering fool. I take another deep breath. Hmm, strawberries. Stop it you idiot! Stick to the plan Cullen!

I open my eyes to look at her. Her big brown eyes widen under my scrutiny and she yanks her hand back from my face like she's just now realized she's been fondling me in public. I feel her hips move as she tries to back away from my grip. Mine! My body screams. Instinctively I tighten my hold on her. New plan. New plan.

"No! We're not done. We're going to finish this." Grabbing her hand I drag her through the bar. Paying no attention to the stares of the crowd, I pull her along behind me to the exit. The bass line of the current song is beating in cadence to my hurried steps. Almost like the band is playing me out or urging me on. I'm not really sure.

Deep, deep, fucking deep in the recesses of my overheated mind I know that I'm acting like a classic abductor. Grabbing a woman and giving her no chance to voice her agreement or disagreement to being dragged away from her friends by a stranger is pretty much the first entry on any abductor's to do list. But I can't think about anything other than getting her out of this room full of smoke, tight white tees, short skirts and people willing to believe a lie just so they won't be alone tonight. I've got to take her someplace where I can think. And maybe touch her a little more. Yeah, touching is definitely on the agenda. But first, I've got to get out of here and clear my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: S. Meyer is still the queen bee in the Twilight hive. I'm just a bee working for the weekend and the chance to get a sniff of Edward.
> 
> A/N : Super huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all are the reason I've kept going.
> 
> I re-wrote this chapter several times. I'm still not 100% happy with it. But my lovely Beta Mullet86 told me to stop whining and post it for godsakes. Or something along those lines.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The crisp air didn't clear my head as much as I'd hoped. I was still making my way through the parking lot with a stranger's hand firmly encased in mine. She wasn't saying a word. I wasn't either, but then I wasn't the one being dragged away into the night. Does that mean she's OK with the abduction? I cringed at the word. Abductors had pits and baskets of lotion in their basements. I had an Xbox and a six pack of empty beer bottles. That's right. I said bottles. Heineken doesn't come in cans. I don't drink that cheap crap like Emmett does. Plus, I live in an apartment. No basement. That puts me in the clear right? I really should stop and release her hand, let her go back to her friends. You know be more of a gentleman, less of a creeper. Hey look, there's my car. It would be impolite to not at least offer her a ride home. Yeah, wouldn't want to be impolite. I stop suddenly at the passenger door of my little silver beauty.

Before I can take a breath, I feel her small body run into mine. Her two round, plump breasts are pressed up against my back. Forget breathing. I can think of nothing but wanting them pressed against my front. In my haste to turn around and live out that little fantasy, I let go of her hand. First rule of abduction, don't let go of the abductee. Shit Cullen, enough with the abduction crap.

It suddenly dawns on me that I know nothing about her. Not her name. If she lives around here, what her major is. Nothing. Not that it's my style to learn their family histories or exchange addresses for the odd Christmas card. But I at least get their names. I'm not a total asshole. I turn to rectify this oversight when I notice how the moonlight illuminates her smooth, porcelain skin. I itch to stroke her cheek, throat, lips… anything. I just need to fucking touch her. For the first time I can remember I want to be soft with a girl. I want to take her on picnics, hold her hand in line at the neighborhood coffee shop.

The intensity of my feelings overwhelms me; I lean over and take a deep breath, sucking in more of her sweet strawberry scent. Her eyes widen and she takes a step back from. My body acts instinctively and I grab the hand I had inadvertently dropped a moment earlier. As soon as her flesh was encased in mine the heat that had building in the bar flares and the fleeting thought of taking whatever this is, slow is gone. I didn't imagine the eye fucking or the unsolicited caresses at the bar. She wanted me and she started this. No matter what it looks like, I'm not letting her go. Not yet.

"No baby, you're not going anywhere." With one hand at her waist and another at her wrist, I hold her tight. Her dark eyes shine as she peers into mine. For a moment I think I can see the heat I feel reflected in her eyes.

My hand clenches around her wrist. Her quick intake of breath startles me and I follow the line of her eyes as she looks down where I have a firm grip on her wrist. Shit! I was hurting her. No. No. l loosen my grip but I can't let her go completely.

"I'm sorry. Fuck! I'm not going to hurt you." My emotions hit me square in the balls. "I, I just can't seem to let you go." Desperate much Cullen?

Letting go of her wrist completely, I run my hand through my hair trying to get a handle on whatever it is I'm feeling. Her hands raise and grasp both of my cheeks. Cue the baby deer. She's not saying anything but she looks so content touching me. I just want to hold her. I grab and embrace her. Having her in my arms feels so right, almost sweet, until she snuggles her little body into mine and starts to run her fingers across my back and shoulders. Each touch forges trails of heat and desire throughout my body. I can feel the muscles of my back and shoulders constrict under her touch. Forget sweet, forget taking it slow. I want to touch her, feel her muscles move under me. I want to hear her call out my name as she writhes in pleasure. Without thinking, I grab her ass and pull her tighter against my groin. I don't want to leave any question as to what my desire is. Her innocent touches may have started this but it will be an entirely different kind of touching that ends it. I barley register her moan as I take her mouth.

Our kiss strengthens. She opens her mouth to mine. Our tongues duel for superiority. My need to consume her engulfs me. I have to stop this. We're in a parking lot for fuck sakes. I've never been so callous as to take a woman in a dirty parking lot.

"Not here." I mumble trying to pull away from her. But she has other ideas and wholeheartedly returns my kiss while reaching up to tangle her hands into my hair. I've never liked women to grab my hair before. I've always felt that it was too intimate. Sure, put your mouth on my cock but don't mess with the 'do'. I don't know where your hands have been. But this is different. Everything about this girl is different. The feeling of her hands tugging on my hair is second only to the exquisite feel of her mouth on mine. I kiss her harder, our lips and tongue gliding over and around each others as emits the most wanton moans. I can't stand it and I lift her off the ground turning so her back is against the car.

I want her so fucking badly. I push her harder up against the car, using it as leverage so I can have my hands free to touch her. Her back arches as my hands move swiftly under her short skirt to rest on the top of her panties. Normally, I like seeing a woman in her silky under things. I enjoy the act of peeling them off slowly with my mouth as I watch her come undone for me. I like the power. I like being in control. Fucking panties! My mind screams. With her they're nothing but a goddamn barrier to keep me from where I want to be. I move my fingers down and find the fabric drenched in her arousal. I moan at the thought of what she's going to feel like wrapped around my hard cock. I lift her higher and move her legs around my waist, trying to get closer to her wet heat. I can feel her heels dig into my ass and it only spurs me on.

"You're so wet" I moan into her mouth.

My grip on reality starts to slip even further as she starts another pass with her hands over my chest and down to my abdomen. The fantasy of unsnapping my jeans, ripping off her panties and plunging my hard as a rock cock into her soft, wet center is about to become true when reality raises her bitchy voice and reminds me that I'm about to fuck a stranger in a goddamn parking lot. Fuck you reality! I want her. God how I want her but not like this.

Edward Cullen doesn't fuck quickly in a damn car park. A night spent with me is something a woman writes home about. Poems and songs are dedicated to my dick and the pleasure it brings to women. This woman deserves more than a quick ride on the hood of my car. I don't understand why but somehow I feel that I may be the one writing home when we're done. I can't wait any longer. I pull away and instantly miss the heat of her body against mine. I wrench open the door to the car, "Get in" I demand.

The look on her face is like a bucket of ice water being dumped on me. She's scared. Of course she's fucking scared. I practically fucked her in parking lot. I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to express to her my desire to make her feel good. I rack my brain for a way to reassure her that I won't hurt her. Think Cullen!

"Please" I stammer and lightly stroke her petal soft cheek. Please? That's the best Edward Smooth Talker Cullen can come up with? Fuck me!

That's it. She's going to walk away. She's going to turn around and march her tight little ass back into the bar and I'll never see her again. I hang my head as I wait for her to walk away. I barley resist dropping to my knees in thanks as she glides past me and gets into the car. I don't say a word as I close the door and practically sprint to my side and get in. I give her a smirk as her moans resonate throughout the car. She's just as affected by this as I am.

"Soon baby soon." I promise as I start the car. The ten minute drive to my place feels like fucking forever. I resist looking at her, choosing to concentrate on the road so I don't wrap us around a telephone pole, ending all of our fun. I keep my hands on the wheel and my eyes on the road but I can still smell and hear her. I can also feel her eyes on me. My chest rises with each deep breath I take. I try to calm down but her scent fills my nostrils and all I can focus on is my desire to drown in the sweet aroma of her body. I've never been turned on so much by the smell of strawberries. I've never paid much attention to a woman's scent before. Except Tanya's. She smelled like peaches and it made me want to retch. Of course the fact that she was using me to make that douche bag James jealous all through our senior year in high school didn't do much to endear the fruit to me either. Doesn't matter, I still fucking hate peaches.

Every time I take a deep breath I can feel myself getting harder. My jeans have become a cruel fabric prison for my cock. I'm in pain from the restriction my buddy is feeling.

"Soon my friend soon." I promise my aching cock. I hope to hell I'm not lying to him. But I really fucking need his cooperation right now. If I don't cool the fuck down, I'm liable to go off in my pants like a damn virgin. Out of the corner of my eye I see her hand start to reach over towards my lap. Shit. If she touches me I'll fucking lose it right here.

"Don't! If you touch me now I'll have your short little skirt pulled up around your waist and you bent over the hood of this car with my cock shoved up your sweet little pussy before you can fucking blink." I growl at her. I think she gets the picture as she snatches her hand back and places it in her lap.

My hands grip the wheel even tighter when I catch a glimpse of her thighs rubbing together and the sound of another moan reaches my ears. Ooh, my little kitten likes dirty talk. Ok, I can work with that. I'm so glad that she's just as affected by what's going on as I am that I'm willing to say or do the most filthy dirty things to her as long as it means she'll stay with me.

We finally pull into the lot at my building. I stop the car and turn to her. She still has her eyes closed and her legs rubbing furiously together. Fuck! This woman is so damn sexy. I can't tear my eyes away from her. I stare in wonderment as I try to guess what she's thinking about that has her so hot and bothered.

Christ! She's practically dripping on my leather seats. For a moment I feel my temper rise. It better be me she's thinking about. I don't want to think for a moment that another man has touched, kissed or fucked what's mine.

It's time. Time to get her upstairs and finally douse the flames that threaten to burn me to ash. I want to throw her over my shoulder and carry her upstairs. I might even throw in a few ass smacks for good measure. Later. I promise myself. I smirk at the thought of watching her round little ass turn pink under my palms. They twitch with anticipation when I remember that my mother tried to raise me as a gentleman. I need her to understand what's going to happen when we get out of this car. It's not like I've brought her home for a rousing game of fucking scrabble! I want her to make the final choice. I need to know she wants this. I hope she does because I'm about to lose my shit with the craving to be inside her and finally douse these flames.

I grab her chin, forcing her to look at me. Her big brown eyes are glossy and dilated. Her obvious arousal only spurs me on.

"I don't know what this is between us. I've never felt anything like it before." "But if you don't want this, if you don't want me, say it now and I'll take you back to the bar. Because if you get out of this car, I'm going to take you to my bed and make you scream in pleasure until you're fucking hoarse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SM owns all things associated with Twilight. I own an extensive Robert Pattinson DVD library and a half eaten party size bag of pretzel M&Ms.
> 
> No beta for this chapter. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Big shout out to all of you lovely people who have been kind enough to leave a review. You have no idea what it means to me when I see I have a comment from a reader. I'm writing this for you guys and your comments let me know if I'm giving you what you want. So, THANK YOU!!!!

Tailspin

Chapter 4

"I'm done playing games"

Have you ever wished for a do over? I'm not talking about a chance to do better on a biology test. Because you should be fucking prepared for shit like that. No, I'm talking about a word vomit do over. You know the kind that happens when you've dragged a strange girl out of a bar. Manhandled her ass up against the side of your car in a parking lot before shoving her into the aforementioned car and driving off into the night where you come to your apartment. And declare that if she gets out of the car you're going to fuck her senseless until she's hoarse.

It happens to everyone right? Right? Fuck! I definitely need a do over.

She's in shock. My fucked up, no filter mouth has stunned her into a coma. Shit. Shit. Shit. I must have scared the crap out of her. She's' sitting here in complete silence, just staring out the window. I'm sure in her head she's planning her escape route. Perhaps a knee to the groin before she jumps out of my car and runs screaming into the night for someone to save her from the sexual predator in the silver Volvo.

I can't believe that I misread her signals. I thought she was on board with the evening's entertainment selection. I thought she wanted me as much as I fucking want her. But her silence speaks volumes. She doesn't want me. I was wrong.

I guess I shouldn't be too hard on myself for getting it wrong. I mean this has never happened to me before. I know that sounds totally douchey. But it's the truth. Usually girls are standing in line for my attention. I never have to guess if a woman wants me. It's kind of a moot point when they're on their knees grabbing for my cock before dessert arrives.

This curvy little brunette has thrown me for a loop. How could I have misread her signals? She kissed me back right? I wasn't imagining her grabbing me and devouring my mouth in the parking lot. Was I? Fuck! I'm so confused.

I'm not an ass so I do the only thing I can think of to fix this. I tell her I'll take her back to the bar and reach forward to start the car.

Thank you god! Surely the noise of a car door opening is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world next to the crack of solidly hit fastball that yields at least a double, the hum of a finely tuned performance engine as it's revved to redline on an open stretch of road and the melodious music of my name being screamed by a woman whom I've just brought to an, "I saw fucking stars" orgasm.

Her door hangs open. I turn to look at her, half expecting her to still run screaming from the car but instead she has the sexiest fucking look on her face. Her eyes are closed. I wonder what she's thinking about. It better be me that has her taking such deep breaths. I'm momentarily distracted by the rapid rise and fall of her ample chest before I notice her mouth. Those plump red lips of hers have formed the cutest little pout. Cute? Focus Cullen.

God, those lips, I want to taste them again. I want to tug on them with my teeth and hear her moan for me. I shudder at the thought of them wrapped around my leaking cock with my hands tangled in her soft hair as I direct her beautiful mouth to bring me to climax.

I feel a strange prickling on my arms and look down to see goose bumps all over the skin. Goose bumps? What am I a 12 year old girl mooning over the newest Hollywood heartthrob?

No, I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, dammit! I don't get fucking goose bumps over a girl. They get them over me and then I get into their soaking panties!

With a deep breath I resolve to get my shit together and handle the insane craving I have for this random female so I can return back to the regularly scheduled programming of being the biggest cock in the hen house. Yeah, that's all I need to do. Get her out of my system. And then I can figure out all of this possessive, girly feely shit that keeps spewing out of my screwed up head.

Not wanting to waste a minute, I jump out of the car and rush over to her open door. Her eyes are still closed and her lips still pouty but now she's rubbing her legs together like a cricket in heat. It may not be goose bumps but still is an indication that my girl is turned the fuck on.

Yes! I can work with that.

"Were you planning to get out of the car or did you want to do this here in the parking lot? I'm game if you are, though I think a nice firm bed might be a bit more comfortable for what I have in mind." Cocky Cullen is back! I mentally give myself a quick pat on the back for causing her head to jerk up at my suggestive remark.

I fully expected my evocative words to cause an open mouth gape or at least a gasp. I was not however, prepared for her to vault out of the car like her ass was on fire, grabbing my arms and pulling me into a soul melting kiss.

"Yes." She sighed into my mouth. I would have echoed that emotion but she had her tongue shoved so far down my throat. All I could manage was a groan in response.

I can feel her little hands grip my arms tighter as she pulls me closer. I feel her hard nipples press into my chest. I lose control pushing her back against the car as my hands grip her firm butt. I want to touch her everywhere. I want to rip her short skirt off and feel the softness of the skin my hands are currently gripping so tightly.

The realization that we're once again in a parking lot engaged in some pretty hard core PG13 action flashes briefly through my fevered mind. I should stop this. I should… Her tongue starts doing a seductive dance against mine and all I can think is, more. I want more.

"Inside. Now!" I growl. Slamming the car door and pulling her roughly towards the entrance to my building.

I know I should slow down. I can feel her struggling to keep up as I tug her up the stairs. But I'm afraid if I don't continue with my forward momentum I'll end up fucking her in the stair well like a 16 yrd old high school punk.

My cock is so hard my pants are stretched to their limit. I can barely suppress a moan of pain when I graze the swollen head reaching into my pocket for the keys. The door swings open to reveal my home. I should be embarrassed that it's such a mess.

I watch her face as she peers into the room. I should explain that I'm not normally such a slob and that the chaos is really Jasper and Emmett's fault. Mostly Em's. He's the one who insisted we play Call of Duty until 3 AM this morning. I suppress a chuckle at the memory of Emmett's face when he realized that the team of "Loserscumbagmotherfuckers" he was unleashing his superior "killing skills" on was a bunch of pimply faced teens from China who laughed their asses off in Chinese when they finally succeeded in annihilating our team in a bloody battle for some nameless and totally forgettable hill.

The carcasses of our hard fought clash were still strewn all over my living room. Their glass bodies now lay empty on my rug next to the used up cardboard husks of their once pizza filled brethren.

She doesn't say a word but emits a cute as fuck giggle as she takes in the disarray. The sound goes right to my groin and it pulses with need. All thoughts of last night's melee are forgotten as the anticipation of finally having her kicks into high gear.

Her big brown eyes dart back to my face.

It's time.

"This is your last chance. If you come in here there's no going back." I hear the undisguised need in my own voice and I don't give a shit.

I continue my rundown of the coming events, "I will touch, lick and suck every part of your body."

"I'll have your taste in my mouth for days." I lick my lips in anticipation of tasting the heavenly nectar of her arousal.

Giving her no more chances to run I take possession of what I know in my gut is mine to take; I reach out and place my hands on her hips. My fingers clench in obvious contentment at touching her again.

I lean down to whisper into her ear, "I am going to fuck you until you beg me to stop and then I'll fuck you some more. You'll be sore for days. Do you understand?" I can see my desire echoed in her warm coffee colored eyes. Even in the dim light I can see how dilated her pupils are.

I give an arrogant chuckle when she can't hide her desire any better than I can. My hands tighten on her slender waist when her knees give and she stumbles.

"Does that mean yes?" I demand.

"Yes. Yes!" She exclaims.

"Good." I whisper, pulling her inside and slamming the door firmly behind her. I'm done playing games.

The resounding thud of the door shutting shakes the picture on the wall. It swings side to side dangerously close to falling. I should be worried about it breaking and the glass shattering. She could get hurt. Fuck, I could get hurt. It would be so easy to reach out and stop it from swinging. Instead, I slam her up against the wall besides the swinging picture and attack her pretty mouth.

Her taste is everything I remembered and more. She tastes like sweet mint gum and perfection. My hands slowly drift down to the bottom of her short skirt. I inch the fabric up higher and skim my fingertips over the soft, heated skin of her thigh.

"So soft." I groaned. Her little body shudders as my fingers travel towards up her thighs to the waistband of her panties. The lace is so soft on my skin. I want to know what color they are. Red? Virginal white? Please God not a virgin. I currently don't possess the willpower to take it slow or easy.

Or is my little chestnut haired temptress wearing 'fuck me hard' black panties? I hope for the latter and debate releasing her mouth so I can take a look. Well, I debate for about half a fucking heartbeat because I can't seem to tear myself away from her luscious lips. I silently promise myself a look at them once they're off of her and on my floor.

When I come into contact with her covered center, the wetness and heat is like nothing I've ever had before. The women I've been with have always been ready for me. Believe me. That's NEVER been a problem. But my siren is fucking soaking. Her little pussy is practically weeping for me.

"So hot". I mumble. I can feel the heat from her body radiating through her panties. I begin to rub her lips through the panties. My fingers begin a steady up and down motion, making sure to graze her swollen little clit with my thumb.

As soft as the fabric is, I know the friction will drive her crazy. I push my fingers harder into the crease. I'm not surprised when she shudders under my ministrations and grasps my shoulders for support. Yeah, there you go baby. Let it out. I know she's enjoying this and I know that I can do so much more for her.

"I know what you need." I whisper into her mouth. "I'm going to give it to you. And you're going to love it. "

Using all of the strength I possess, I pull back from her inflamed lips, barley holding back the smirk that's fighting to escape. Those gorgeous berry red lips are puffy because of me. They're slick and shiny from our intermingled desire and soon the rest of her succulent body will be just as inflamed and slick.

Needing a moment to gather my wits, I slowly skim my nose along her smooth jaw coming to rest at the bottom of her ear.

Time for playing is over. This shit is about to get serious. Grabbing both of her hands, I force them above her head against the wall.

"Don't move." I whisper harshly. The harshness of my tone surprises me. I have no intention of being cruel but fuck me if she doesn't look absolutely perfect leaned up against the wall, looking all submissive and shit.

She arches her back and once again her perfect tits are grazing my chest. I want to lick and squeeze them until she begs me to stop. I already know how responsive they are. Her nipples are practically poking through my shirt. I wonder if I could make her come from just my touch on her breasts. As much as I need to feel the velvety puckered skin against my tongue, I need my aching cock buried in her heated pussy more.

I throw off my shirt not caring where it lands. All I can think about is removing all of the barriers keeping her flushed skin from touching mine. I move back to her beckoning center. I mean for her glorious body to be bared to me but I can't slow my exploration of her long enough to make that happen. My fingers zero in on the place I long to be. They dance slowly across the lace of her panties before plunging a finger into her heat.

"Fuck you're so wet."

God, she's so fucking tight. My mind barely registers that fact before my hands go rogue and rip her panties right the fuck off of her writhing body and tossing them onto the floor.

"Much Better" I rasped into her ear before taking a small taste of her lobe.

I'll need to make sure she's prepared for me. I don't want to hurt her.

"Ahhh." She moans and moves her arms from the wall to grab me.

"No." I command Ah, ah, ah sweetheart we're doing this my way. I stop my movements between her legs.

The snarky bastard raises his head and speaks up. "Don't move your arms or I'll stop. Do you understand?" My tone leaves no room for misunderstandings. I don't wait to see if she'll comply. I know she will.

So wet… So tight… I push another finger inside. The sheer amount of fluid dripping out of her hungry body leads me to believe that my beautiful girl is indeed ready for me. I can feel her body stretch to accommodate my fingers. Their length and girth no where near the real life size of the beast that's barely contained by its denim prison. But then again, nothing is as good as the real thing.

Yeah, I think she's ready.

" So tight, so damn tight." The words tumble out of my mouth.

"I can't wait any longer. I need you now. Right the fuck now. "

Not giving her a chance to voice an opinion, I took control of her mouth and begin to unbutton my jeans. I swear I can hear my cock sigh in relief. I should apologize for teasing him like that. He's not used to being made to wait. Instead, I demand she open her mouth to me like she'll soon be opening her legs and thrust my tongue into her. Mimicking the same movements my abused cock will soon be undertaking between her lovely thighs.

Regrettably, I pull my hand from the sweet confines of her wet heat and move to grab her waist. "Put your legs around my waist." I command. She obeys instantly. Her ankles cross on my ass. I have to hide my delight in her complete surrender to me.

I had intended to have her bared to me, with her tits in my mouth when I took her. But I can't afford the time it would take to rip the rest of our clothes off. Next time. I promise myself and her.

Pulling the condom out of my pocket takes less than a second. I wave it front of her face, breaking her concentrated stare on my lips.

"Are you ready?" I know she is. But I ask anyway. I'm a dick remember. Her heated gaze and glossy eyes are giving her away. I smile inwardly at the desire she can't hope to hide from me.

"Yes." She answers breathlessly. Ah, beauty. So am I.

My answer is to shift her weight so she's leaning on the wall with my legs as secondary support. I reach down and take myself in hand pumping twice. The amount of pre cum leaking from the engorged head is more than adequate to allow the condom to slide easily over the entire shaft.

I feel her body tense and her breathing speed as I shift my condom covered cock to her entrance, the head barely grazing her soaked lips. I follow her stare. Fuck! She's scared. From having my fingers inside her I already know that whomever she's had before was no match for my size.

Secretly I'm pretty fucking happy that she's only used to small inadequate fuckers and that I'm about to stake a claim on that tight little hole that no one has before. But I don't want to hurt her and that means I need her to relax.

"Shhh." I croon as I rub what I hope are soothing circles on her thighs.

"I won't hurt you." I mean the words and hope that she believes me. I look into her eyes with sincerity. This convincing a woman to let me fuck her is new to me. I'm not sure how to convey the fact that at this moment she owns me like no other woman ever has before. For the first time in my sexually active life, the needs of my cock are second to the feelings of the woman in my arms. If I gave myself a moment to really think about what that really means I'd be scared as fuck. Instead I lock the thought away and refocus on my girl.

She never breaks my gaze and nods. If I wasn't about to bury myself in heaven, I'd fall to me knees in thanks. Instead I kiss her deeply and position her over my cock.

Mothefucking… Ahh…Shit! Damn! Where has she been all my life?

"Fuck baby you're so tight." I kiss her again as I begin a rhythm that I know will bring us both immense pleasure.

She feels so damn good. I can't get far enough inside her. I can feel her muscles begin to clench around me. Fuck! I'm not going to last long if she keeps that torture up. My brain decides to take a vacation and my no filter mouth starts spewing out all of the things I've been keeping contained since I first laid eyes on her.

"I wanted you the minute I saw you staring at me in the bar" Thrust

"You looked so innocent and so god damn sexy. I knew it would be like this." I move my head down to the crook of her neck, half attempting to muffle the words that are falling out of my mouth. Thrust- Retreat-Thrust-Retreat-Thrust…

We're both breathing in gasps. She's moved her arms from where I had them placed on the wall and is clinging to my shoulders. I should make her move them back. But I like the feeling of her hands clenching on my arms in tune to her vaginal muscles clenching on my cock as I pound relentlessly into her.

Her movements are becoming erratic. She's about to lose it. I know that if I want to come with her I need to speed things up a bit.

"I know baby. Let go." I encourage.

I tilt forward changing my position minutely. My pelvis scrapes relentlessly against her clit. I know she feels the change as I begin an unrelenting hammering of the little rough patch of skin that will cause her scream and forget her name.

I feel the telltale tightening in my balls letting me know I'm almost there. Thank fuck it's more persistent than the ache I'm beginning to feel in my legs.

"Ahh, ahh!" She screams. Music to my ears sweetheart.

I nearly drop her when she lets go. The pleasure of her pussy clamping down on my cock is like nothing I've ever felt. It almost hurts it's so damn good. Her tight muscles throbbing on my heated cock proves to be my undoing.

"Ah, so good. So damn good." My balls give up and with a couple final thrusts; I fill the condom with my thick, hot come. The after ripples of her climax milk my cock as we both try to regain our composure.

I can't move. I'm fucking paralyzed from my cock down. Her damn pussy has broken me. I smile at the thought, knowing that I'd give anything to stay broken inside her forever.

I feel her begin to remove her legs from my waist and lower them to the ground. I should help her but I'm broke.

She starts to fall. I grab her and pull her into my body.

"I've got you sweetheart." I chuckle into her ear and kiss her neck lightly. I guess I may have broken her too. I reach down and take care of the used and much appreciated condom. Not missing the slight look of discomfort that crosses her beautiful face as I slide out of her.

"Can you stand on your own?" I ask her. I need to discard the condom and pull up my pants. Not that I'm looking forward to having my cock shoved back into his denim prison, but I need a minute to think about what's just happened. And if little Eddie is roaming around free, he won't hesitate to make a break for it and try to crawl back up inside his new favorite place.

She nods and I take care of myself. I'm surprised at my shiver when I feel her hand sweetly stroke my cheek. I just fucked this girl ten ways from Sunday and she almost brings me to my knees over a touch on my cheek? I smile and place a kiss on her palm. Fuck it. I'm a goner. Why fight it?

I reach out and gently embrace her. Our kisses are soft and sweet compared the ones we just shared up against the wall.

I pull back when I feel her wince in pain. Shit. What did I do?

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, no" She exclaims. "It's my feet. I don't think these shoes were designed for rough wall sexing with a fuck hot stranger."

"Fuck hot stranger huh?" Fuck, she's cute when she blushes.

I hunch down and take one of her perfect little feet in my hand. In the heat of our moment, I'd forgotten about the sexy as hell heels she had strapped on. I release the strap of the shoe and push it aside.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?" I begin to massage her foot, frowning at the angry red line marking your instep. I briefly remember dragging her across the parking lot. She was staggering because of the damn shoes and like a complete asshole; I was oblivious to her pain.

On any other woman these shoes would have me hard and ready to go again. But I find myself angrier that she's been in pain and I did nothing about it than turned on.

"I forgot about it." She answers with a moan of pleasure under my ministrations. She forgot? How does one forget that they're in pain?

She senses my question and answers, "I forgot everything else once you touched me."

I nod in understanding. Since meeting her gaze across the bar I'd lost all sense of everyone and everything else going on around me. She became my only focus. My only thought was to take her and find a way to keep her.

Keep her? The thought while a new concept for me, startles me with the honesty of it. I've wanted her more than I've ever wanted a woman before and I find myself wanting to have her again. No fucking denying that. Sex with her has been one of the most orgasmic moments of my life. But I also want to know her. I want to laugh with her, hold her hand on walks and have coffee on Sunday mornings while we read the paper together. I want all of that with her.

With my new desires rattling around in my head trying to find a place to land, I kiss both of her feet and stand up to meet her eyes.

"Will you stay the night?" The question explodes out of my mouth before I can rein it in. I watch her eyes carefully, waiting for her answer.

I was not expecting her to grimace at my words. Fuck. What have I done? I scared her again. I'm moving to fast. Why would I say that? My godamn head hates me. My first instinct is to give her a cocky Cullen retort. Make her think I didn't mean it. Don't let her see how her denial has hurt me.

But I can't, because it does hurt. Another new feeling for me. I don't like it. No. Not one fucking little bit. I wonder how someone like Mike Newton lives with that shitty feeling on a daily basis.

"It's OK, I just, I don't want you to leave yet. I understand, I'll take you home." I try to keep the rejection out of my voice while I re button my pants. I reach around her to open the door and allowing her walk away from me.

"Wait!"

She grabs my hand, stopping me from leaving the room.

"What's your name?"

"Edward." I blurt out.

"OK. I'm Bella." She smiles at me with her answer. She has such a pretty smile.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name." I smile thinking how lame I've been to not get her name. No wonder she wants to leave. I'm an idiot. But there is a little flutter of hope. If she wasn't interested in continuing whatever the hell is going on between us surely she wouldn't have asked for my name. My heart lifts a little with the thought that maybe I'll get to see her again.

She hasn't moved for the door or let go of my hand. What's she thinking? Has she changed her mind? Does she want to stay? God, I want her to stay. Even if all we do is sleep. I want to hold her and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing in my ears and her delicious scent in my nose.

I decide to test her and move towards the door.

Her grip tightens on my hand and she moves to block the door.

"Beautiful Bella, I can't get you home if you won't let me leave the apartment." We stare at each other.

"I know."

Yes! She wants to stay. I want to break in one of Emmett's silly victory dances. I want to get on my knees and worship her for hours.

I want… Shit! Her eyes are all glassy again and she's licking those perfect lips while looking over my body.

Fuck! Is that… Is that amazing smell coming from her? It's not the normal sweet scent of strawberries but rather a musky, earthy scent that has my resting dick twitching his head. It's her arousal.

Holy shit! I can smell her need for me.

I can only stand and stare at her, lost in the moment. My shy little vixen can't hide what she wants from me. I wonder if she understands the meaning of the gauntlet she's thrown down.

In true Cullen character, I call her bluff.

"Bella, if you want to stay you're going to have to make the decision. But if you do, make sure you understand that I'm going to make good on all of my earlier promises." I punctuate my meaning by licking my own lips and slowly with great reverence, take in every straight line and curve of her beautiful body.

The ball is in her court. Or rather my balls are in her court. If she wants me, I'm hers. But it's her turn to take the initiative. If she leaves, I'm confident that this won't be our last meeting. Her asking my name proves she wasn't looking for a quickie. But if she stays… Please stay. I silently plead.

If she stays I will worship every inch of her glorious body. Tonight she will scream my name in pleasure until she's hoarse. And in the morning I will hold her hand while we sit in my favorite café and share breakfast.

Slam!

Thank fucking god!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks and sloppy kisses to all of you who are following my little story. I appreciate every review and kudo! 
> 
> I hope you all like foot rubs!!

Tailspin

Chapter 5

EPOV

I remember when I was a kid, my mom used to tell me to not make promises I couldn't keep. I'm sure she was talking about not forgetting to pick up my wet towels off the bathroom floor or remembering to pick up milk on my way home from school. There's no way she'd meant that statement in conjunction with my sex life. Nonetheless, Edward Cullen is a momma's boy and I always keep my promises.

All. Of. Them.

I'd found this woman less than three hours ago. I'd only known her name for 10 minutes. I'd already licked as much skin as I could reach, had the wetness of her arousal all over my fingers and had stuffed my dick up inside her as far as it could go. And despite all of that the fact that she's blushing after slamming my door and giving me permission to violate her, has me more excited than the prospect of the future violation.

You heard me. Edward Cullen is excited to elicit a blush from a woman. Please promise not to tell Emmett. That goon would take out a billboard ad calling me 10 different kinds of pussy whipped. He'd have shirts made with my face on it that read, "I've lost my balls. If found please contact Edward Cullen. 555-555-5555" Fuck. I can see it now. If I thought the embarrassment of the chicken dance was bad… all of the taunting I've done to him and his whipped ways over the years would come barreling back to me ten fold.

Shit. Damn. Fuck. I absently pulled at my hair imagining the horror Emmett could unleash.

"Is everything alright?" Her soft voiced question startled me out of my nightmare.

"Uh, yeah, everything is great." I didn't want her to think that I was regretting what had happened between the two of us and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her my best friend was an expert in torture.

"Do you think we could sit down? My feet are killing me."

Shit! I forgot about her poor feet. I'm such an asshole.

"Yes, of course." I took her hand and steered her through the wreckage of my living room to the couch.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to wearing shoes like these. But Alice insisted and you just don't say no to Alice." She leaned over and dropped them unceremoniously to the floor with a thud before sitting down on the couch.

"You could say no to Alice but then she'd just find some other item of clothing to torture you with. It's like trying to reason with a three year old girl." She was rambling. It was so cute.

"Here, let me rub them for you." I offered. I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Our posture was that of two strangers just meeting one another. Not that of two strangers that had just shared a pretty fucking orgasmic experience. I wanted her to be comfortable. No. I needed her to be comfortable. I wanted her so content that she'd never want to leave. I wondered if my sheets were soft enough and what side of the bed she likes to sleep on. Fuck! Did I really just think that?

Jesus! I'd never worried about a woman's comfort past the sex. Once it was over and we'd both come down from our respective highs, it was "I had a great time. Can I call you a cab?" Not this girl? Why not this girl?

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. You already did it once." She motioned to her petite feet. I smiled my 'I got this babe' smile complete with cocky eyebrow twitch. Yes, I had names for my expressions. Let's not make a big fucking deal out of it.

"I want to." I assured her and leaned down ignoring her declaration. I put her feet in my lap and began to massage them. She blushed but went ahead and twisted around on the couch so she was lying cross ways with her shoulders leaning against the arm.

Damn, she looked good all stretched out on my couch in my living room with my hands on her body. Her short skirt was pushed up high on her thighs, revealing her silky flesh. I bet she'd look even better all stretched out on my bed, naked and glowing in the moonlight.

"Ooooh my god." She moaned with pleasure. Her hips arched slightly. I felt little Eddie begin to stir from his after sex nap. I start to rub a little more earnestly, wanting to see just how far I could get her to let go.

"Ummm, that feels soooo good." She began to writhe on the couch as I rubbed her arches. Damn! The woman really knows how to enjoy a foot rub.

"Harder. Please harder." She moaned. I adjusted the tempo and force I was using so I could accommodate her request. She was clenching the couch so tightly that the tips of her fingers were white with exertion. When she arched her back on the cushions, the hard bud of her nipples poked through her shirt. I had a sudden need to feel those flawless mounds fitted perfectly in my hands and feel skin on my tongue.

Her hair was spread out on the cushion underneath her head like a shiny cape. It moved in silken waves as she moved her head. Her eyes were closed and her mouth formed a little 'O' as she writhed around. Holy shit! Was she going to cum from a fucking foot rub? I sincerely fucking hoped so because I was clearly turned on by the proposition and really fucking wanted to see her do it.

"Like this baby? Does this feel good?" I asked. I leaned closer, mesmerized by the look of pure pleasure radiating from her beautiful face.

"Yes, so good." She moaned.

I chuckled at her uninhibited admission and continued to rub in earnest.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed more. More contact. More stroking. I moved my hands from her feet to her ankles, rubbing small circles on her skin as I slowly crept my way up her leg. She kept her eyes shut and continued to moan. I furtively maneuvered my body so my torso was leaning over hers, still stroking her lightly. When I reached her thighs, her eyes popped open. They were luminous in the dim light of the room. I could do nothing but stare into them.

"Ed- Edward, what are you doing?" she managed to ask while trying to move from underneath me. I stilled her movements by holding her hips tightly, practically pinning her to the couch beneath me. I liked hearing my name from her lips. I couldn't wait until she was screaming it in pleasure.

No time like the present.

"Sweet Bella, surely you know what I'm doing." I stated huskily, while slowly skimming her collar bone and neck with my nose. As I got closer to her delectable breasts, her breathing steadily increased and her hand moved to my head, grasping and clenching into my hair.

I smiled into her neck. I loved that she was as unable to contain her desire any better than I could.

I removed my hand from her right hip. Placing it on the collar of her shirt. I gently pulled it down, exposing her right breast. It was perfect, round and firm. Without missing a beat, I moved my mouth to the flawless mound and began peppering it with kisses while kneading the pliant flesh with my hand. "Perfect. Fucking perfect." I murmured around a mouthful of delectable flesh. When I got to the puckered pink nipple, my kisses turned more intense.

"Oh Edward, that feels so good." Her breathless admission spurred me on. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked harder, wanting to leave my mark like a goddamn explorer.

"I'm glad you like it baby because that is only the beginning." I promised.

BPOV

What do I do now? I took his warning and slammed the door on it, practically giving him permission to fuck me senseless. So what do I do now?

"Do you think we could sit down? My feet are killing me." Nice Bella. Alert the most gorgeous and sexy man you've ever seen to the fact that you rarely wear anything more constricting than a purple Croc. In other words, tell him that you have the fashion sense of a 12 year old adolescent girl.

"Yes of course." He immediately replies. His hand is warm and firm as he leads me through his messy living room to sit on the couch. I can't contain a small smile as I take in the mess on the floor. Up close, I could now make out that the clutter consisted of drained Heineken bottles and empty pizza boxes. I briefly wondered what kind of confrontation had occurred to have caused such a mess, when I spotted the gaming system on the floor, still plugged into the television. Boys. Sometimes they're so simple. Let them play video games or show them boobs and they're happy for hours.

I was so grateful to get off my throbbing feet and sit down on the dark leather couch. It was so deep I couldn't sit all the way back and still reach the floor. The color was a rich burgundy and glossy with gold studs lining the back and the arms. The cushions were thick and supple. It was one of those couches that you see in the store and instantly want to crawl up on it and stay there for days. But you don't buy it because it's too expensive and impractical. It was imposing, beautiful and sinful. Just like Edward. As crazy as it seemed, I could imagine myself curled up alongside Edward on a Sunday morning on this big comfy sofa fighting over the comics in the paper. Right. Dream on Bella.

Despite the fact that not an hour ago I was pushed up against the wall moaning in bliss while this beautiful man gave me more pleasure than I'd ever experienced. I was suddenly nervous. And I found myself spewing an explanation for the shoes. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to wearing shoes like these. But Alice insisted and you just don't say no to Alice." Jesus Bella get a grip and shut up!

Did I heed my own warning and shut my mouth? Noooo. I continued to ramble like an idiot. I was sure he was going to throw me out on my ass. Instead, he chuckled, reached down and placed my aching feet into his lap and started rubbing my arches with his sinfully long fingers.

Yesterday I was sitting in the library bemoaning my lack of social life and male company to Rose and Alice. They both knew about my woefully inadequate sexual experience with men, and had vowed to help change that sad truth. Yet like a spoiled harpy I cursed Alice as she forced me to wear the short skirt that left little to the imagination and threatened to cut holes in all of her Chanel suits when she forced my poor, poor tootsies into those mediaeval torture devices she called shoes. I dragged my feet when we got to the bar and even tried to run like a coward when I saw him staring at me from across the bar.

In spite of all that, I now find myself lying on this decadent couch being rubbed by a criminally gorgeous man after being fucked ten ways from Sunday. I can't imagine what I did to deserve this and I can only hope that I don't fuck it up.

Once again moans of pleasure escape me as his magic fingers soothe and heal my pain, leaving trails of pure contentment in their wake. "Ummm, that feels soooo good." I can't help the wanton sounds and writhing. The feel of his hands on my feet are only poor imitations of what it felt like in his arms when he used those same hands to finger my wet and needy pussy.

"Harder. Please harder" Images of his wet cock pounding into me played before my closed eyes as he increased the pressure of his hands. My body moved with the memory. The memory was so intense I could feel my body respond as if it was happening again. My panties were soaked and I felt my muscles clench, recalling what it felt like to have him so deep inside me.

"Like this baby? Does this feel good?" He asked as his hands increased their tempo.

"Yes, so good." If I hadn't been about to cum from a damn foot rub, I would've had the decency to feel embarrassed over my actions. But a foot rub from this man was better than any sexual experience I'd had before him. He deserved to know how fucking amazing he was. Who was this woman? And what did she do with the shy, quiet and sexually repressed Bella Swan we knew so well? Oh, her? She's long gone. Meet the new and improved Bella.

Even in my pre orgasmic haze, I could feel him move slowly up my body, those magical digits circling my skin and setting me ablaze with desire.

When he reached my thighs the old Bella reared her 'party pooper' head. I tried to throw her back into the closet where she could study and fold laundry or whatever it is that girls who aren't being actively sexed up do. But she persisted and asked the bronze haired Adonis what he was doing while having the nerve to try and move out from underneath his perfect body.

When he answered in his velvety voice, 'Old Bella' was burning her books fighting 'new Bella' for pole position.

I wound my fingers into his hair, tugging the silken strands in my haste to pull him closer to me as his lips descended onto my pebbled nipple.

"Oh Edward, that feels so good." The desperate tone of my voice was foreign to me. I'd never felt this way before. Every moment with him was a revelation of understanding. Mike, Jacob… they both touched me like this. They kissed my breasts and touched my vagina. But it had always felt clinical. Like I was letting them do it because it was expected. Not because I needed it. Not like I needed him to touch me. I'd never felt like this with them because they weren't him. They tried but fell short because my body was waiting for the fire that only he could ignite, the pleasure that only he could give me.

I looked into his lush green eyes and I knew that he was right, this was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review or a kudo. I can't tell you how much all of your words mean to me. 
> 
> I want to thank my beta, Mullet86 for helping me with all of my errors. She's a real Georgia Peach!
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight but I own a Ford Edge that I named 'Eddie'.

Tailspin

Chapter 6

"Don't call me baby, you asshole."

"Edward" She moaned as I moved my mouth from the perfection of her right breast to the equally flawless left one. Her hands pulled my hair tighter as she forced me down harder onto her. The arching of her back gave away her desire to have her entire tit in my mouth.

Brusquely I removed my mouth from her, the nipple made a 'popping' sound as I released the suction. "No!" she demanded, and tried to push my mouth back to her chest. I chuckled and leaned down to gave the straining peak a quick kiss before pushing myself up on my arms so I could hover over her.

I grinned at the expression she was wearing. A mixture of innocence and lust played on her face. Her eyes were dark and wide with want but the blush displayed over her smooth pale skin told a different story. She wanted me that was evident but she wasn't like the other women I'd been with. Bella was unaware of how incredibly sexy and desirable she was. She hadn't been a virgin, but fuck me if she hadn't damn near been. My cock twitched at the memory of how incredibly tight she'd gripped it and how amazingly wet she was. Not a virgin but not really experienced either. Thank Christ.

I wanted to be the one who brought the tigress out of this kitten. I knew it was there, just lurking under the pale exterior of her perfect skin. She was brave enough to take a chance and allowed a stranger to bring her to his home and fuck her up against a wall. Was she fearless enough to let me lay her down on my bed and let me make love to her? Make love? I hadn't done that since Tanya.

No. I couldn't even count that because I hadn't loved her. I know that now. I hadn't felt half for Tanya what I feel for the goddess lying under me. I'd never made love before. But I wanted to do it with Bella. The realization should have scared me. But it didn't. I knew it was different with her. I knew she was different. I was different now too.

"Bella, look at me." Under my scrutiny she'd closed her eyes. Trying to hide pretty girl? That shit wasn't going to fly. I knew she wanted me. Her body told me that. But I needed to know if she felt what I did. If the connection we had was as strong for her as it was for me.

I cupped her chin, "Bella, open your eyes and look at me." My tone left her no choice but to comply.

Her eyes opened slowly. Their shiny depths peered into my soul. God, she was beautiful. I never believed that bullshit about a persons eyes being a window to their soul. But apparently I'm an idiot because I could see right into hers and it was amazing. Pure, unadulterated beauty. Marcellis Wallace had nothing on my girl's soul.

"Baby, I want to make you feel good. Will you let me?" I stroked the side of her face with my hand, moving a piece of silky hair from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear.

She licked her lips and nodded her head. Watching her pink wet tongue reaching out to stroke her plump lips had little Eddie pounding on the door demanding to be let out. He was an impatient little fucker. But I wanted more than another quick coupling. He'd have to wait.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me what you want."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Her fingers clenched in my hair. She was so cute.

"Come on baby tell me." I leaned down and punctuated my statement with a soft kiss. "I can't give you what you need if you don't tell me." Another soft kiss.

She tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away and slowly traced her lips with my tongue.

"God, Edward just… please…" She moaned and tilted her hips into mine, obviously needing friction. Her skirt had ridden up to her hips. She was rubbing her bare pussy on the rough denim of my jeans. Little Eddie was in a near panic to be released. I stilled her hips by pressing mine down onto her. The affect was two fold. It stopped her from moving things a little faster than I wanted and gave my eager little friend enough friction to placate him. For now.

I struggled to not throw myself onto her hot little body and fuck her hard and fast. But I'd made promises to both of us. So instead I placed little kisses from the top of her cleavage to her ear lobe. "Say it. Say it now!" I nipped her lobe and she lost it.

"Uh Edward… please… I wa… I want…" Her head was frantically moving back and forth on the cushions.

"Say it Bella" I licked her stiff nipple, rolling my tongue around the peak. "Say it or I'll stop." I lifted my head from her delectable mound to wait for her response.

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of our breathing echoing in the room.

I was at the limit of my patience and about to say "fuck it" and take matters into my own hands when the sexiest words ever spoken were uttered by my girl.

"Make me feel good. I need you inside me now. Edward, please fuck me." She pleaded.

"Yes baby." I took her mouth in a deep kiss, forcing her to open and accept my tongue.

I couldn't have been more delighted when I felt her tongue meet mine at her entrance and fight mine for control. I pressed into her, bringing both of my hands up to hold her face in position for my dominance.

The sound of our breathing was loud and erratic. Both of us taking deep and erratic breaths as we hurriedly mashed our lips together.

I knew I had to stop this now or we'd never make it to the bedroom and I really fucking wanted this woman in my bed.

I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. Get it together Cullen. This isn't your first fuck! Maybe not but for whatever reason, this one meant something to me.

She was still breathing fast and her lips were open in invitation. I mustered the strength and removed my body from hers.

"No." She demanded as she tried to keep the contact between our bodies.

I smirked at her obvious need. Knowing that she wanted me as much as I wanted her made cocky Cullen happy. "Soon baby. I promise." I leaned over and gave her lips a light kiss.

I stood up, adjusted the 'predicament' in my pants and took a moment to just look at her.

I stared at her long shapely legs that blended into curvy hips and a round squeezable butt. She had a figure that some would call hour glass. Others might say she was slightly chubby.

Me? I would call it perfect. Fucking perfect.

I raised my eyes to her face to find her staring at me. Her breathing had slowed but was still slightly erratic. "What are you staring at?" She asked.

"You have no idea how utterly beautiful you are, do you?" I blurted out. Smooth Cullen. Real smooth. My answer came out of nowhere and surprised both of us. She blushed under my scrutiny and compliment. I didn't regret telling her I how beautiful I thought she was. Because it was the fucking truth. I had just hoped that when I told her something like that I wouldn't be leering at her like a lunatic while trying to beat a giant size hard on into submission.

Yet here I was leering at her like a lunatic and thus far the aforementioned hard on was only getting harder and tougher to control. So, what the hell right? I might as well lay it all out there for her. Right?

"You are you know. Beautiful I mean." She scoffed at my words and sat up to pull her skirt down so it covered her pussy. Shit! That was not the reaction I was expecting. Weren't girls supposed to eat that kind of shit up? Especially when it was sincere?

I swear I heard my cock actually yell "noooo" when her pretty pink flesh disappeared from view. I wanted to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere but I wanted to yell right along with him when she adjusted her shirt to cover her breasts.

"You don't have to say things like that to me. I know it's not true." Her voice was low and shaky. She brought her legs together so her knees touched.

Are you fucking with me? Don't be stupid.

"I'm not stupid you ass!" She proclaimed. Her eyes were alight with fire as they bored into mine.

Shit! I said that out loud. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant you would be stupid to believe…" Her eyes narrowed and I shut up before I made it worse.

Damage control Cullen! Don't you fuck this up for me, my cock screamed.

I took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across the back of my neck trying to buy a minute. Where were those damn Kit Kat bars when you needed them?

I knew I was running out of time when she folded her arms over her chest and crossed those gorgeous legs, bouncing them impatiently. She'd gone into defensive mode.

"Guys say things like that to get women to sleep with them. I already let you fuck me. Why would you lie to me now?"

Shit! She thought it was a line. It was. I'd used that a line I don't know how many times and didn't mean it. I was such an asshole.

This is bad. Think Cullen. I ran my hand through my hair, willing an answer to come to me.

She was staring straight ahead at the wall. The same wall that I'd pinned her up against and fucked her silly.

Her posture was rigid and her lips were puckered tightly. Arrghh! Those lips. The thought of those soft, red pouty lips wrapped around my hard, swollen cock was enough to drive me over the edge. I wanted to push her down and make her submit to me like I'd done earlier. She'd submit, I'd get what I wanted and things could go back to normal. Right?

Do it! My pushy little friend urged. Fuck this flowers and hearts bullshit. Take her. Take her now. He punctuated his feelings with a quick throb that nearly took me to my knees. I palmed my crotch and tried to soothe the beast while I got my plan of attack solidified. I went to grab her shoulders, and then her body shifted slightly. She looked up at me with those bottomless brown orbs full of sadness.

I was lost.

I'd hurt her.

Really genius? Ya think?

I'm such an asshole.

My words however innocent I meant them hurt her. I could only guess that she'd heard them before and the thought of someone calling my girl stupid had my blood boiling. I wanted to hunt down the fucker and introduce his face to my fists.

The fact that some insensitive asshole made her question how motherfucking gorgeous she is also had my jaw clenched and my body tense with the need to beat the hell out of someone.

But there was no one to hit. No one to blame for the hurt in her eyes or the protective stance she'd assumed but me. I was the fucking jackass that did this.

I had to fix it

I got down on my knees in front of her and placed my hands on either side of her thighs. She pulled back and tried to avoid my eyes.

I reached up and held her face so she couldn't evade me. I looked into her eyes, cringing at the fire still dancing in them.

"Please believe me. I never meant to imply that you were stupid, just that it would be ridiculous to not believe how beautiful you are." I cupped her cheek and stroked her skin with my thumb.

"I meant it Bella. You are beautiful. If you want to walk out of here, I won't blame you or stop you. But please believe me when I say that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. " I didn't know if I was doing this right. I'd never apologized to a woman before.

I'd never cared enough.

As I stroked her cheek, I watched the heat in her gaze slowly recede. I could've jumped for joy. Instead, I leaned over and kissed her. Not rough, just right. I tugged on her soft lips slowly and undemanding, begging her with my touch to believe me.

She pulled back attempting to break the kiss.

Fuck! She was going to leave. I'd fucked around with women's emotions most of my adult life and here was my payback. The woman I wanted the most was going to get up and walk away.

NO! I wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

I captured her sweet lips with mine. I had one hand on her waist and the other I tangled in her soft hair. I pulled her tighter to me.

She let go a small groan. I was relentless in my pursuit and continued my kissing campaign. Slowly, she began responding to me. We continued our unhurried kissing. Gradually her hands wound into my hair and her tongue entered my mouth.

I deepened the kiss, emitting groans of my own as her delicate fingers tugged my hair roughly. Yes baby! Make me hurt.

"Edward." She panted between kisses.

"Yes Bella?"

"Fuck me now!" She demanded and palmed my engorged cock through my jeans.

Fuck Yes! There's my tigress! "Yes baby." I didn't give her a chance to say or think another thing. I stood up and in one fluid movement, lifted her so she straddled my waist. Her long legs tightening around me as my arms grabbed her gorgeous ass for support. "Anything you want!"

In my haste, I almost tripped over a fucking empty pizza carton but caught myself before I fell. Fucking Emmett, I thought as I roughly kicked the box out of my way and continued to my bedroom, my mouth never breaking our kiss. Her hands moved to wind around my neck as we moved.

I kicked open the door, shuddering slightly as I hear it smack against the wall, and walked blindly into the room. Not bothering to stop our momentum to turn on a light.

When my legs hit the bottom of the bed, I slowly lowered her down onto it, my mouth still never leaving hers. She let go of my hair and brought her hands down to the bed and pushed her torso up to remain connected to me. The sounds of our kissing echoing in the dark room.

I tentatively began to crawl my way up onto the bed, pushing her down as I advanced. I let my hands trail up the sides of her supple body.

"So soft, *kiss* taste so*kiss* damn good." I muttered, finally letting my body come to rest fully on top of hers, our mouths connecting feverishly. Her legs resumed their previous position around my waist. The change caused her skirt to ride up, exposing her wet center to me. I leaned closer and tilted my pelvis into her, rubbing against her swollen little nub.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and lifted her hips for harder contact. Little Eddie was banging his head on my zipper, frantically trying to escape his clothed prison and bury himself inside her tight, wet pussy.

Soon my friend, soon, I promised. But first I needed to rectify a few things. Our first time had been a frenzied coupling. I'd been unable to deny myself from being inside her for another second. And in my haste, I'd missed a few things. One being her exquisite tits. I'd gotten a quick taste of them out on the couch before my no filter mouth opened and she'd angrily hidden them away from me. Two being the fact that I'd neglected to have her completely undressed and bare to my greedy eyes and hands. I longed to touch, see and taste every inch of her flawless body.

No time like the present. My left hand came up and pulled down the neck of her shirt, once again baring her beautiful breasts to me. "Hello ladies. I missed you." I panted, taking the closest nipple into my mouth. I licked and sucked the little peak until it was hard and swollen. I raised my head and blew lightly over the wet skin.

"Oh god, that feels so good." Bella moaned, pushing my head farther down onto her perfect tits.

I smirked against her flesh and quickly repeated my actions on her equally flawless right breast while using my left hand to pinch her left nipple.

"Fuck." She groaned and bucked up into my hand.

"You like that baby?" I tweaked her nipple again with more force. I wondered how far she'd let me push her.

She groaned in response and tightened her legs around me.

"What's that pretty girl? Do you like this or not?" I asked while biting down lightly on her tight bud as I simultaneously pinched her sensitive left nipple.

"Yes I like it you asshole. Stop teasing me!" She demanded and pulled my head from her chest to meet her eyes.

Her eyes were dilated and nearly black. Her beautiful full mouth was pulled into a tight grimace and she was taking deep fast breaths. My shy little kitten was rapidly turning into a demanding sexy vixen.

I loved that I was affecting her like this. I wanted her to come undone for me. I needed us to be on equal footing.

I grinned and leaned down for a taste of her plump lips. She met my tongue stroke for stroke. Her whole body was bucking into mine. My cock was going to suffer a concussion from the beating the head was taking from her harsh pelvic thrusts.

Enough! Please! Little Eddie pleaded. He and I were finally in agreement. It was time.

I pulled her shirt up and off, watching as her plump breasts bounced with the quick movement. She clenched the hem of my t-shirt and slowly began pulling it up my torso. Impatient, I sat up straddling her chest and reached behind my neck, grabbing the collar and pulled the shirt off, flinging it somewhere into the depths of my dark room.

I watched fascinated as she trailed her fingers up and down my chest and stomach. Her eyes were fixated on the trail of hair that traveled from my navel to my groin. I smirked in arrogance when her tongue came out and licked her lips as she stared at my body. My smirk died, when her fingers dipped below the waistband and grazed the head of my needy cock.

I groaned and leaned forward so her probing fingers could have better access. I swear little Eddie was crying with gratitude as he nuzzled her hand. My eyes closed in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" She asked as she swirled her fingers over my swollen tip, spreading the pre cum over the head and squeezing it gently.

"Unngghh" Was all I managed to get out.

Eloquent Edward. Real eloquent.

"What was that Edward? Use your words baby. Or I'll stop." She tugged on my needy flesh as she teased.

I could feel the button and then the zipper of my jeans being released. Both of her hands where now caressing my cock. My hips bucked involuntarily into her as she worked me into a frenzy.

Fuck me! If just her hands elicited this reaction in me, what would I do if I ever got her mouth on me?

My eyes popped open to see my vixen's own cocky smirk. Fuck! She was turning the tables on me. And I loved it.

Before I could muster an answer to her teasing, she dipped a finger into my leaking slit, applying just enough pressure to elicit another groan from me.

"Come on pretty boy, I know you have something to say." Another tug on my manhood as she challenged me.

I loved a fucking challenge.

"Baby, if you want my cum all over your gorgeous tits, you just keep on working me with your hands. But if you want me inside your tight wet pussy when I cum then you better let me go. Either way, I'm good." I smirked and plunged two fingers into her heated flesh.

The sound of her gasp should have been reward enough. But it wasn't. She dared to challenge me. I wanted her writhing and begging.

She let go of my cock and fell back onto the mattress. Her hands clenching tightly onto the sheets as I worked my fingers in her needy pussy.

I quickly removed my fingers eliciting a moan of displeasure from her before she saw that I'd left her only to strip us both of our remaining clothes.

I allowed myself a moment to stare adoringly at my angel. She looked perfect lying in all of her nude glory on my bed.

My girl in my bed. Fucking perfect!

I quickly lay back on top of her. My cock positioned at her slick entrance. I leaned on my elbows so I could see her face. She was smiling. I smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. I licked her lips and it was only a moment before we our kisses became heated and demanding once more.

I pulled back and looked at her, "Tell me you want me. Tell me you feel this, whatever it is between us. Tell me it's not just me." I pleaded. I couldn't hide it from her. This was more than sex for me and I needed to know that she felt it too. I closed my eyes and waited for her response.

She leaned up to kiss me sweetly on my forehead. "I've never felt like this before. I want you Edward, more than I've ever wanted anyone the way I want you."

I opened my eyes to watch her eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know what this is, but it's more than just sex. When I saw you in the bar, I felt like I'd been waiting for you my whole life. Only you Edward. Only you."

The hunger in her eyes was evident but there was something else. I didn't know what it was. But I was pretty fucking sure she could see it mirrored in my own eyes.

"Bella" I moaned and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her hands took their rightful place in my hair and tugged me closer. Our bodies fit together perfectly as they grounded against each other in burning need.

"Now, stop teasing me and make good on your damn promises." She demanded, breaking the kiss and reaching down to stroke the head of my cock.

"Yes mam." I drawled.

Her moans were music to my ears as I used my hand to explore her slick folds before dipping two fingers into her heated depth. Feeling her pussy stretch around them and detecting no distress from girl, I added a third digit. I worked them in and out quickly just to make sure she was ready. I'd taken her roughly last time and I was afraid she might be a bit sore. If she couldn't handle three of my fingers there was no way she's be able to take the monster that was fighting to plunge into her.

I no longer wondered at the care I used for her. She was mine. Mine to hold pleasure and take care of. Pure and simple.

"Is this OK baby?" I asked as my thumb brushed against her sensitive clit.

"Yes Edward. I want you fucking now!" She panted breathlessly and bucked her hips in readiness.

No words required. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my aching cock.

I scoffed at the weak memory of being inside her that first time. Nothing was like this feeling. My cock was encased by the most amazing pussy in the world. My pussy. She fit me like a glove.

"Baby you're so tight… so wet… fuck… you're perfect!" I groaned.

Our bodies moved in a harmonious dance of grinding hips, slapping slick skin and tangled limbs.

I wanted to lavish her tits with kisses and nips but it was taking all of my concentration to not cum the moment I entered her. Later. I promised her flawless mounds as I watched them jiggle in perfect rhythm to my thrusts.

Her moans blended perfectly with mine as we rode each other to our peaks.

"Edward… Edward… so good… never… never before…" She panted.

I pulled her hips higher onto my waist, changing my angle of penetration. I felt myself go deeper. Her walls began to clench and pulse around me. I knew she was close.

Her grip on my hair would have been painful if I wasn't so high on the lust induced endorphins.

She was holding on. I wanted her to let go.

"Let go baby. Cum on my cock. Let go." I crooned as I used my thumb to put pressure on her clit. The tiny bundle throbbed with her need.

I was so close but I needed her to cum first. I wanted to know my girl was satisfied before I was. First time for everything right?

She screamed as the slick walls of her pussy clenched on my cock, her hips bucking so wildly that I had to use my hand to hold her in place.

I kept up my rhythm, wanting to prolong her pleasure as long as I could.

Her breathing began to slow. And her hold on my hair and waist was lessening. I knew she'd found hers. Now it was time for mine.

"Look at me Bella." I demanded. "Watch me fuck you."

Her eyes popped open wide as I picked up my pace and began to slam into her again.

"Watch my cock as it takes what belongs to it." I panted. "See how slick I am with your cum? Do you see it?"

She nodded weakly as her eyes fixated on my cock driving into her pussy.

I could feel the tell tale heat in my lower back and balls warning me that my release was imminent. I had only moments before I spilled everything I had into her.

"This pussy is mine." My teeth clenched with the exertion of holding off my release. "You're mine. Say it!"

I needed her to acknowledge my possession. I may have feelings for this girl that I'd never felt before, and didn't quite understand but I was still Cocky Cullen for fucksakes!

Her walls began to flutter around me letting me know she was about to enjoy orgasm number two. This time we would cum together.

"Say it!" My thrusts were harsh and demanding. I pinched her clit and heard the words I'd been waiting for.

"YES! I'm yours Edward. Only yours!" She screamed and her whole body clenched and released with her climax.

I fell on top of her with the force of my orgasm. My cock pulsed as I shot streams of my hot cum into her tight pussy. Her slick walls pulsed and clenched, milking my spent cock as we both came down from our high.

I didn't think I could ever muster the strength to move again. I could die happy, right here, with my head between these glorious tits and my cock inside my girl.

Sure my parents would be mortified and have a hard time explaining to my grandparents and their friends how their son had died from the best fucking sex of his life. My mom would hang her head in shame that I didn't have the decency to die in a car accident or something respectable like that. My dad would pat her on the back consoling her while giving my wide grinning corpse a "that's my boy" smirk.

I let the calming rise and fall of her chest soothe me as I envisioned Emmett and Jasper praising my character and skills at pool, darts and HALO. They would tell tales of my sexual prowess and claim that they knew I would find my end while bringing a woman pleasure. Emmett would bawl like a baby to the bereaved single women in attendance. He'd curse God for taking me before my time, while boasting that he'd taught me everything I'd known. The lying little fucker.

I sighed when I thought of my Bella crying over my death. She would be unable to make it to the coffin under her own power because I had loved her so thoroughly she was still unable to walk. She would need both of my boys to help her over to the casket, she'd lean over and whisper into my ear, "I'll never have sex again Edward. You've ruined me for any other man. I'm yours forever and always."

I smiled at the thought that no other man would ever know the heaven that was my girl.

I was rudely brought out of my daydream by an insistent poking feeling on my forehead. I lazily opened my eyes to find Bella peering down at me while poking my forehead with her finger. What the fuck?

" Um, I don't suppose you could move off me could you? I need to, um, I need to use the bathroom." She stammered while a blush colored her beautiful face.

I grabbed the finger that had been making divots on my sweaty forehead and kissed the tip before smiling widely at her. She smiled back and I swear her blush moved to cover even the tips of her delicate ears.

"You need to pee baby?" I asked moving to push my tired and spent body off of hers.

"Well, that and to um, you know, clean up a little."

Clean up? There's no need to clean up with condoms…

"FUCK!" I quickly pulled my now flaccid cock out of her.

I noticed her grimace at my abrupt movement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She nodded weakly in acknowledgment and I continued to move off her. She gave me a small shy smile as she got up and walked into my adjoining bathroom. I watched her tight ass walk away, waiting until I heard the door close before losing my shit. As soon as the door clicked and I saw the light under the door I fucking lost it.

.Damn! I forgot a fucking condom. I rolled to my back and threw an arm over my eyes. FUCK! What kind of a goddamn idiot forgets to wrap his tool?

"This is your fault." I poked my cock as it laid all limp against my thigh. "You insistent little asshole." The inconsiderate fucker just laid there looking all content while I fucking freaked out.

My hands balled into fists, clenching the sheets as I tried to digest how monumentally stupid I was.

Sighing, I leaned over and turned on my small bedside lamp. The dim light zeroed in on my sins, the telltale stain of our mingled releases evident on the sheets.

What is she going to think of me? I didn't take proper cautions with her. I've never forgotten a condom. NEVER. She's going to hate me. I put her at risk.

My pea brain started to come up with a plan to fix this when I heard the toilet flush and the tap turn on.

All thoughts of self loathing disappeared when my angel opened the door. The light from the bathroom shone brightly behind her, illuminating her beauty. Her skin shone brilliantly and her hair flowed over her shoulders in wild tangles.

I gulped at the vision before me. She was breathtaking. And she was mine. At least I hoped she'd still be mine once she realized what a thoughtless bastard I am.

She moved forward and got on her knees facing me on the bed. Her eyes were downcast. She looked so beautiful.

I couldn't take it, "I screwed up. It won't happen again." I blurted out like an eight year old apologizing for farting in church.

Her eyes widened and her lips quivered. I started to reach out for here as she quickly moved off the bed, evading my touch.

She silently bent over and grabbed her shirt, putting her arm through the neck hole in her haste.

I stared wide eyed at her movements.

What was she doing?

"What does it look like I'm doing you asshole? I'm leaving."

I said that out loud? No time to waste on that. She'd fixed her shirt and was looking for her skirt. I had to stop her.

I leapt out of bed without regard for my nudity and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her movements.

Her arms were tense. Her whole body was stiff.

"I said it would never happen again." I leaned down, trying to get a look at her face but she kept moving.

"I heard you. Why do you think I'm leaving?"

"I don't know. Tell me." I pleaded. I grabbed her chin and forced her face up to mine.

She was crying. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks. I was at a loss.

"Baby, please don't cry. I promised you it won't happen again." As much as I loved coming inside her and not a fucking condom, I would never put her at risk again.

"Don't call me baby, you asshole." She pulled away from my hand and took a step back grabbing her skirt off of the floor.

Defeated and fucking confused, I flopped down on my bed and watched in shock as she struggled to get dressed.

Why was she leaving? I thought she felt the same way I did.

My head bowed as I struggled to understand what the hell was going on.

I felt sick.

It was like high school again and I was watching Tanya walk away from me after admitting to using me as fucking practice. James hadn't wanted a virgin. He wanted a woman with experience. So she'd pressured me into sex and had fucking used me until she had enough experience on her resume to satisfy him.

Tanya wasn't the only one to gain experience from our relationship. I'd honed my skills over the years and if campus rumors could be believed, I was pretty fucking skilled at fucking. But I'd never allowed myself to care for another woman after Tanya. Not until Bella. And it was all over because of a mistake.

A fucking mistake.

"I know you think it was a mistake. You don't have to keep rubbing it in. "

Whoa. What?

"I have feelings you know. You didn't have to make me believe you cared about me to fuck me. " Her anger was palpable but her words didn't make sense.

"Bella, I do care about you." I promised.

"Dammnit, stop lying to me. Men like you are all the same. You make flowery speeches so girls like me let our guard down and then, then you take what you want and discard us like used Kleenex. But you don't possess enough of a heart to do it kindly. You call us a mistake and then you walk away like I was nothing more than a cheap hooker you picked up off of the street." Her shoulders slumped and her head hung forward after that last sentence. The fight just drained out if her.

Fuck! It finally dawned on me. She thinks I used her. That I was calling our time together a mistake, that I was promising to never do it again. Fuck that!

I jumped off the bed and grabbed her just as she was opening the door. I slammed it shut and pushed her up against it so I could hold her against the door. My body pressed tightly against hers as she struggled in vain to shirk my touch.

"Let me go Edward. The least you can do is let me walk out on my own." Her voice was low and laced with sadness. She stopped fighting me; she just stood there lifelessly, her head down, with her hair hiding her face.

Someone had hurt her with those words. Some uncaring bastard had used my Bella and made her feel like she was a mistake. And she thought I'd done the same.

She broke my heart.

"Look at me Bella."

I grabbed her chin and forced her face up. Her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes and look at me." I demanded.

Still nothing. I decided to try a new attack. I kissed the corners of her eyes where her salty tears were leaking, rubbing away the evidence of her sadness with my thumbs.

Still nothing.

I let go of her chin and kissed the trail of her tears from her eyes to where they fell off her cheeks and chin.

Still nothing.

Finally I leaned up and kissed her forehead before resting mine on top of hers. I took a deep breath, put my arms tightly around her and spoke.

"You misunderstood me. I never meant you were a mistake." I moved my head and began kissing a line from her forehead down to her neck and back up to her ear. She tucked her head into my chest.

She wasn't talking or hugging me, but at least she wasn't fighting me either. I took that as a good sign and continued.

"I screwed up, baby." She tensed at my words. I held her tighter and kept talking and kissing. "I forgot to put on a condom. I put you at risk. I'm so fucking sorry."

She gasped and raised her face from my chest. I moved mine from her neck and looked down at her.

"You don't think I was a mistake? You don't regret it?" She asked.

"God no." I groaned. "What we did, what we felt… It was the most incredible experience of my life. I could never regret it."

"But you called it a mistake. You said it would never happen again." Her eyes bored into mine, searching for truth.

"I meant the condom. Not you, never you." I stared into her eyes, pleading for her to believe me.

"Oh Edward." She exclaimed and threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I cautiously asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She grabbed my hair and forced my lips down to hers. Her kisses were rough and demanding.

I didn't stop to think about anything else but her sweet mouth on mine. I grabbed her waist and she straddled my waist as I walked her back to my bed, our lips only parting from each others long enough to take a breath before going back in for more.

As I laid my beauty back down on my bed it briefly occurred to me that minus the fact I was stark naked, this was exactly how we'd started the most incredible experience of my life not two hours ago.

I wanted to do it again, right now. I wanted to show her that not only was she not a fucking mistake but rather she was the most precious thing in my life. I wanted to worship her.

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped it off of her. I didn't even stop to see where it landed. Next went that damn skirt.

I leaned back so I could look down upon her. Once again I was in awe of the beauty before me.

"Edward, come here." She beckoned me with a crook of her finger.

Who was I to say no? I climbed back on the bed and lay down next to her. She turned onto her side so we were facing each other. I put my hand on the dip where her waist and her hip met, squeezing her soft flesh.

She put a hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into her tiny hand.

"I'm sorry I over reacted..." She began.

"No baby, I'm sorry." I interrupted her," It's all my fault. I should have been clearer. This never would have happened if I hadn't been so stupid…" She stopped my admission by claiming my lips in a searing kiss.

Our mouths and tongued dueling for superiority.

She hitched her leg over my hip, bringing our bodies closer together.

Suddenly the fiasco of the last 30 minutes was forgotten as we explored each other's bodies with feverish hands.

"Baby don't do that. If you keep that up I won't be able to stop and you have to be sore." I groaned as she pushed her hand down and grabbed my erection. Little Eddie was up from his nap and wanted another play date with Suzy Q. Yeah I named my girl's pussy. That's normal. Right?

When she pulled her hand back, little Eddie and I nearly wept at the loss of contact.

"Actually, I am kinda sore. Do you think we could maybe take a nap? That is if you want me to stay."

"Baby, I may never let you leave." I said as I grabbed the sheets and pillows, tucking them under and around her.

She settled in with her head on my chest and my arms around her.

"Good night Edward." She said while stifling a yawn.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night my Bella."

I thought she was asleep when she spoke once more.

"Oh, about the condoms, we don't need them. I take the shot and you're the only man I've ever been with without one." Another yawn and silence.

I smiled into the darkness as her words hit me. "The only man…" was all I heard.

I hugged her tighter as my body relaxed. I could feel the need for sleep slowly creep up on me. I wasn't done with Bella. Not by a long shot. But I recognized our bodie's need to recuperate after the events of the evening.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to finish making good on all my promises and to start the rest of my life with my girl.

I closed my eyes and felt the warm embrace of sleep.

As I drifted off, I heard a light snoring coming from Bella while she slept in my arms.

She's so damn cute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read what happens as Bella and Edward's night as it blends into the morning. Will the intensity continue or will doubt creep into their bubble? Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone that leaves a review. Your words give me the push to keep writing. I read and appreciate every single one of them!
> 
> Again, Stephenie Meyer owns everything associated with Twilight. But she's a doll to let me play with her toys.
> 
> My beta is mullet86 and she means the world to me.
> 
> I want to thank Kyndall Viscia for making me a banner for this story. As soon as I can figure out how to display it here I will.

Tailspin

Chapter 7

"Did you really just fondle your car?"

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight of early morning. The light filtered in through my blinds making a pattern of diagonal lines on the sheets. Bella's hair was a mixture of reds, golds and browns in the brightness. I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers through the long strands. So shiny and soft. My actions must have been soothing to her because she smiled and snuggled deeper into my chest as I stroked the long tendrils.

I tried to be gentle as I worked through the tangles loving the way the ends curled around my fingers as they moved through the silky tresses.

God she was gorgeous. Her porcelain skin and pink hued cheeks glowed in the light. Fucking radiant. I noticed the smattering of freckles along her nose and wondered if there were more on other parts of her body. I'd seen a lot of her skin since last night but I hadn't noticed any freckles.

I'd noticed that her blush extended from her cheeks all the way to the bars lips of her tight little pussy. I felt the fine tickle of hair as I ran my hands up and down her arms and silky thighs. I knew that her areoles were a dusky pink that turned to more of a solid pink at tips of her nipples. But freckles? No, I'd neglected to notice them.

Hmmm, I moved my hand from her hair, pushing a few strands off her shoulders so I could see the smooth skin underneath. Ha! Just as I thought, another patch of perfectly imperfect freckles. I wanted to lean down and kiss the little area of brown spots that sat on the slope of her shoulder. But I didn't really want to move her body off of mine. Instead I just traced them with my fingertips.

The fact that I'd never before laid in bed with a woman longer than it took to bring us both to climax, let alone stroke her hair and contemplate if she had freckles was not lost on me. Nor was it altogether comforting. I was in uncharted waters and Edward Fucking Cullen did not enjoy flying blind. Yet here I was doing just that.

I won't lie. There was a part of me that was contemplating jumping out of this bed, grabbing the first clothes I came across and getting the hell out of dodge. That part knew this was moving too fast. I couldn't be in love with Bella. The rational part of my brain knew no one fell in love that quickly. But the part of me that was nestled between her silky, warm thighs was way to content to move.

Little Eddie had been good to me. Who was I to take him from his new favorite spot? I wasn't a heartless bastard after all.

Besides, I couldn't deny that my arms weren't also enjoying holding her or that I didn't like seeing how perfect she looked laying on my chest with her glorious body splayed out on top of mine, that I felt a pain in my chest when I thought about being away from her. And that there was an unmistaken need to know her.

I wanted to find out how she liked her coffee. Did she take it with cream? Sugar? God help me if she was into those overly complicated and priced specialty coffees that Emmett was addicted to. That big pansy made me drive all over hell and back to find him something called a 'Caramel Mocha Frapuccino' last month. He'd been sick and the only thing that would make him happy and stop his bellyaching was one of his frou-frou coffees. It was only a cold, not the fucking plague for crying out loud.

By the face he'd made, you'd have thought I'd asked him to drink a cup of my piss when I handed him the large regular black coffee.

Fucking pansy.

I quickly wiped the memory of Emmett and his toxic runny nose from my brain and went back to contemplating the naked nymph in my bed.

I wanted to know her favorite movie, book, favorite flower, band… Where she grew up, what her childhood was like. All answers a boyfriend should know.

Boyfriend?

I was so fucked.

Despite the fact that 'boyfriend' was a term that hadn't been used to describe me since I was sixteen years old, I couldn't stop myself from thinking that a boyfriend was exactly what I wanted to be to Bella.

If I were her boyfriend all of her smiles would be for me. I would be the only man to taste the sweetness of those berry red lips, smell the light strawberry scent of her hair and touch the softness of her smooth skin after she'd had a shower.

Most importantly, I would be the only one to feel the tightness of her perfect pussy as it squeezed the life out of my cock.

Damn right I would be!

I smiled as my mind replayed the events of the last ten hours. From start to finish every part of our relationship has been unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. Sure I've seen a woman at a bar and felt severe lust. I'd taken her home and had my way with her only to show her the door when we were through. But I'd never felt the need to hold, talk or just look at a woman the way I did for my Bella. That's another thing. What the hell is up with the 'my Bella' stuff? I've never been possessive before. Call me cocky, arrogant, conceited, egotistical… whatever. But I've never been possessive. My friends know what's mine is theirs.

That included females.

After Tanya ripped out my naïve adolescent heart and threw it into a blender. I spent the rest of high school avoiding relationships that lasted longer than it took for me to get off. But after my first year of college, I decided to try being a decent guy and succumbed to the many charms of Victoria De Winter. And ample charms she had. Two big round charms sitting way up firm and high.

We'd go out and other men would ask her to dance or offer to buy her a drink. I just let it happen. She thought I was just very laid back and understanding. But the truth was I just didn't give a shit. As long as she and her 'charms' were available when I wanted them, I could care less where she was or who she was with. I knew after a couple of weeks of forgetting to call her back and missed date nights, not even Vic's D cups could keep my interest.

So I let her go. She cried and begged me to stay with her. I told her I was always available for a quick fuck but nothing more. Hey, I'm not stupid enough to turn down the opportunity to get off. She told me to go fuck myself. Gladly, something I've never needed to do, especially since I lived in the target rich environment that most people called college.

The emotion of possessiveness is new to me. I don't understand it. All I know for sure is that no fucking way would I allow another man to buy my Bella a drink much less dance with her. The only hard body she was going to be rubbing and grinding on to a beat was mine. All I had to do was make her understand that she belonged to me.

Now, how was I going to do that without getting my nuts handed to me? I didn't really have a good track record with Bella when it came to making myself clear when I spoke. I cringed at the memory of my recent bout of verbal diarrhea. How could I have made her think that I would ever look at our time together as a mistake? Or that I was feeding her a line when I told her how beautiful she was?

Open mouth, insert foot.

Thank God, she gave me a chance to explain myself. I don't know what I'd have done if she'd walked out my door and never looked back.

Yes, you do. You would have run after her and gotten down on your knees, begging for a second chance.

Yeah, that's exactly what I would have done. No doubt about it. Bella would be the first woman to have me on my knees without the promise of little Eddie getting a 'happy ending'.

I chuckled at the thought. How many times had I teased or down right ridiculed Emmett or Jasper for being that exact type of pussy? Too many times to count.

I could already picture Emmett printing up those "I've lost my balls" t-shirts. If this is what that overgrown house ape feels every time he falls for a girl, I owed him an apology. He wasn't the biggest pussy in Washington State. He was a goddamn, pussywhipped genius.

While it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that what I felt for Bella was more than just the urge to have an itch scratched, I realized that I didn't really know what she felt for me. It was obvious that she liked me well enough to hang around and allow me to violate her several times. And it was obvious as hell from the way she was leering at me in the bar that she at least thought I was attractive.

Did she feel the spark when our skin connected? Would she have the same ache in her chest when the thought of being separated from each other crept into her brain?

What if she didn't feel the ache? What if I was just a convenient scratching post? A pretty fucking hot scratching post, but still…

I was going to have to find out exactly how she felt. I'd have to bite the bullet and ask her. I didn't want anymore misunderstandings. If she didn't feel the same way I did… well I would have to persuade her to change her mind. I can be a pretty charming motherfucker when I wanted to be.

I was startled out of my early morning musings by a not so delicate snort emitted from my little Bella. Her eyes fluttered and then opened slowly.

I looked down at her sleep rumpled appearance and smiled, "Good morning beautiful." She blushed and rubbed her cheek on my chest like a kitten does when he wants you to scratch his head. It tickled, but I suppressed the urge to laugh. Instead I rested my hand on the side of her cheek, rubbing the soft skin with my thumb.

"Hi." She said tentatively. Her voice had that sexy early morning rough edge to it. The sound caused my morning wood to mature from a sapling to a fully grown tree. Despite the fact that we'd spent the better part of the last ten hours engaging in enough sexual activity to wear most people out. And as such, I should be spent. But Edward Anthony Culled was not most people.

I was a young, virile man with a healthy sexual appetite. And I'd just found a goddess whom I never wanted to be parted from. I doubt if I'd ever turn down sex with Bella.

Ahh more sex with Bella. Yes please.

That thought had my little sex fiend of a cock twitching like a crack head in detox. "Why are you smirking?" Her eyes were narrowed as she questioned me. She moved to prop her head up with her hand. The movement caused the blue bed sheet to slide, exposing the upper swells of her breasts. My hands itched to give those babies a good morning squeeze.

Instead I arched an eye brow and gave her another smirk. "Am I?"

"Yes" She answered with a replicated eye brow arch of her own.

"Oh, well I guess I was thinking about things I need to do today." Smirk was still firmly in place,

"Things? What kind of things?" Her lips were curved into a seductive little smile as she started to move her hand across my abs in random circle patterns.

I struggled to keep my voice even while she was silently killing me with her soft touch, "Oh you know things like laundry, dishes, getting my dick back inside of you, study for my biology midterm, wash my car…" I was surprised at how easy it was to engage in this fun little banter with her. I was also fucking startled at how much I was enjoying it.

"Whoa, back up." The ab tracing had stopped and now she was staring at me. "What? I do need to study and wash the car." I stated firmly.

Bella's eyes narrowed, "No, back up a little more." she ordered.

I tapped my lip with my finger, "Laundry? Dishes? Vanessa? " I listed innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean." She pouted as she playfully slapped my arm and shifted to my side. The pout suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a tight, thin line, "Wait, who the hell is Vanessa?" The button pusher in me loved to see the color rise in her cheeks in irritation.

I decided to screw with her a little, "Vanessa? Oh, we go way back. She's my first true love."

My smirk threatened to break into an all out shit eating grin, but I held it back. Or at least I thought I did. Bella took a big breath and tensed her shoulders, as if she was preparing a big speech. But instead, cocked her head to the side and eyed me warily.

She leaned back down on top of me and resumed tracing soft circles on my abs and stomach. "So, Vanessa is your first love, huh?" Her eyes had a mischievous glint to them as she stared into mine.

I wondered where she was going with her question. She didn't look pissed, so I figured we'd play a little more. "Yes, Vanessa is always ready to go when I am and constantly gives me a smooth ride." Cue eyebrow hitch and shit eating grin. Hey, no one thought I could hold off on that forever.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and the corner or her mouth lifted ever so faintly. If you didn't look carefully you'd miss it. Luckily I'd been studying all of the fine lines and details of her face for the last hour or so. I practically had a fucking master's degree when it came to Bella watching.

"So, let me get this straight, 'Vanessa' is always ready to go", I grinned cockily as she spoke. "and never gives you a bad ride. I suppose she's also the only female that has never disappointed you." I could tell she was playing with me but her voice had a slight edge of annoyance.

I stared at her, lost in the enjoyment of easy bantering and sexual innuendo. I was so engrossed, that I didn't see her shift her hand down from my abs.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed in surprise. The sly little minx had snaked her hand down to where little Eddie was hanging out just waiting for a friend. My hips involuntarily lifted to push into her.

"Aahh" She moaned at the contact, but continued patting his swollen head. The eager little fucker was already hard as a rock. I could feel my pre cum drip around her fingertips.

She arched an eyebrow and smiled, "Looks like somebody is up and ready to start the day." She'd lifted the sheet and was giving me the once over, keeping a firm grip on little Eddie making him all kinds of happy.

I smirked at her, "See something you like?" I threw in an eyebrow lift for good measure.

"Hmm, maybe. I might want to shop around before making a final decision." She teased. Her eyes were alight with humor but all I saw was red.

Fuck that shit! There would be no fucking 'shopping around'.

In a heartbeat, I grabbed her waist and had us flipped over so quickly she didn't have a chance to take a breath or voice an opinion.

"Do you feel this?" I pushed my ever hardening erection into her hot center. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her pretty little mouth.

My baser instincts took over as I demanded her response. "Do you?" I pushed into her again, not giving her a chance to respond to my command. The throaty groan she emitted gave me the answer I wanted.

"There won't be any fucking shopping around." Another thrust. "This is yours." I reached down and put my hand over hers so we were both holding little Eddie. Her hand tightened on my shaft as I moved it in tandem with mine.

"And this", I abruptly removed my hand from my cock to palm her soaking pussy, "this, this is mine!" I roughly shoved two fingers into her.

Thank fuck she was wet already. Drops of her moisture coated my fingers as they moved within her.

"Oh, oh god!" She moaned, under my assault. Her hand tightened on my cock but never stopped its slow torturous path on my weeping erection. Up. Down. Up. Swirl. Down…

"Yes, Edward yes!" Bella moaned while raising her legs to clasp tightly around my waist as I pushed my fingers further inside her.

"Take me!" she demanded, "take me now!" Bella released her hold on my throbbing erection to press on my lower back. I didn't need any more of an invitation. I brusquely removed my fingers and with one hard thrust I entered her.

All my jealous anger dissipated at her appeal, "Fuck baby, you feel so good." I closed my eyes with pleasure as her silky walls clenched around me.

"Harder Edward, please." Oh, my little flower wanted it rough. I was happy to accommodate and began a relentless pounding into her little body.

"Like this Bella?" I gripped her harder as I picked up the pace and force of my thrusts. She'd have bruises on her hips later. But I was never one to not accommodate a ladies request during sex. Well, there was that one time. But I'm not sure that woman was a lady. More like a cougar in a Donna Karan suit. Besides, I had no idea how to speak in an English accent and had zero desire to allow her to call me 'Rob' as we fucked. When you were fucking Edward Cullen, you didn't scream another's name.

You got that fucking right!

Her hands were now grasping my shoulders. Her fingernails were leaving little indentions on my skin. That shit was going to leave a mark. I'd never allowed a woman to mark me before. I didn't belong to any of those bitches. But with Bella I wanted her to. I needed her to mark me as hers just as surely as I would be marking her as mine.

I didn't stop to try and understand it.

With that in mind, I leaned down and began sucking on her neck. I never let up my attack on her pussy; my hips continued pounding into her wildly. The sound of our slick, wet skin slapping together was like a hallelujah chorus to my ears.

"You taste so good baby." I crooned into her neck.

"Uhhhh, feels so good." Her moaning

Seeking a closer connection, I grabbed her leg, lifting it higher up on my waist, changing my angle. I was now hitting her deeper than before. "Is that it baby? Is this what you need?" I lifted my head from her neck to watch her face.

"Yes, yes Edward. You feel so good. So…oh… god!" She panted as her head moved on the pillow to the rhythm of my thrusts. Her eyes were closed and there were beads of sweat on her forehead.

Her tits bounced in front of me and I left my haven at her neck to gorge myself on their bounty.

"Open your eyes Bella. Look at me. Tell me who you belong to." I let a nipple slip from my mouth as I demanded she acknowledge my possession.

"More sucking. Less talking." Her eyes popped open and she pushed my head back onto her breast, making her own demand. The fire in her eyes was a site to behold.

I chuckled at her boldness and rewarded it by taking the hard pebble back into my mouth and sucking hard. My cheeks hollowed with the effort.

"Close… I'm so close Edward. Please…" She begged as her back arched and her legs tightened on me.

"I know baby. Me too. Tell me what I want to hear and I'll let you cum." I knew she was on the edge and fuck me if I wasn't feeling the heat begin to seep up from deep in my sack warning me of my own impending release.

I wanted us to come together. But I needed her to tell me she was mine first.

The effort of holding back my release was draining and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. I needed to redouble my efforts, "Tell me Bella," thrust "who do you," thrust "belong to?" thrust and twist

"Fuck! Oh… just let me… Edwaaard!" She was holding out but she wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

I had more tricks in my bag.

"Come on baby. Say it. Out loud!" I leaned my weight on my left arm and moved my right down between our bodies so I could reach her swollen clit.

I lightly grazed the nub with my fingertips. "Damn you!" She panted. One hand pulled at my hair while the other squeezed my ass, her eyes never leaving mine. Her legs tightened on my waist, pulling me tighter into her body.

Our battle of wills was taking its toll on both of us but I was damned if I was going to give in first. I may have been acting a bit like a pussy trying to figure out my reaction to her and the intensity of said reaction but I was still Edward Fucking Cullen and no woman would make me lose control before I got what I wanted.

Time to play hard ball.

I abruptly pulled out of her; I felt the loss of her heat immediately but I was soon consoled when I flipped her over and was rewarded with the site of her perfect ass.

"No don't stop…what are you…" Slap! The sound of my hand smacking the rounded little slope of her right ass cheek effectively cut off her question.

Her head twisted back to where I was now poised behind her," What the hell Edward?" Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Hmmm, was, was that a little hint of fight reflected in my girl's eyes?

She may have been timid in the bar; but Bella didn't like to lose control. Unlucky for her, there could be only one person at the helm of this ship.

Captain Edward, reporting for duty.

With a raised eyebrow, I landed another slap on the opposite cheek. Whack! "Ugghh" she groaned and pushed back into me. Her hands clenched around the sheets as she moved.

I could barely contain my own groans at the dual sensations of my palm smacking her firm ass and the head of my cock sliding back and forth through her heat as she and I moved against each other.

"You like that Bella? Does my girl like to have her ass spanked?" Another quick slap landed back on the right cheek. I delighted in the soft pink glow that was spreading across her sweet ass.

"Fuck baby, your ass looks so good all pink and shit." I laid my palm on the rose-tinted skin and rubbed over it, relishing the fact that I'd put it there.

"Daaaamnn Edward, stop teasing!" She seethed.

I smirked at her ire before grabbing her hips roughly and slamming back into her heat. The new angle allowed me to rub the little rough patch just inside her hot pussy that would guarantee she'd be giving in long before me. Or at least I hoped so.

"Unghh… fuck me!" Her head was bowed and her shoulders tensed as I drove my hard cock into her.

"That's the plan baby, that's the plan." Her plea gave me the extra kick of adrenaline I needed to finish the task at hand.

My hips pistoned into her body with renewed purpose. I knew I could make her cum. I'd proved that fact already.

I needed to prove that she's mine.

Sweat dripped off my forehead as I moved, the drops fell off my nose to land on the small of her back. I watched as it ran down the crevice between her two cheeks. Fuck. That's hot.

"Eddwwaarrdd! Please… please let me cum!" Her fingers clenched on the sheets as she panted her request.

"What do you need to tell me?" I slowed my rhythm, nearly pulling all the way out of her tight embrace.

My strokes became slow and shallow. "I don't know." Smack

"Yes you do." I crooned into her ear.

"Fine!" She pushed her hips back into me suddenly. She nearly got all of me before I caught myself. Fuck! Her pussy was so tight and hot. She was clenching me so forcefully; I could feel the ridges on her inner walls rub along my cock as I pulled slowly out of her.

"No, no, no, don't leave me!" The look of despair on her face as she looked back at me nearly cracked my determination. "Bella, I'm not going to leave you baby. That's what I've been saying. You're mine. I'm yours. Tell me you feel it too" I let go of her hip and leaned down on the mattress, putting my face close to hers.

She knew I'd been joking right?

Our eyes met, both of us searching for answers in the others gaze. The questions swirled silently around in our heads. Neither of us voiced them out loud. But we both knew they were there.

Why did we feel this connection so strongly and with such intensity?

Would the feeling go away?

Why do you make me feel like this when no one else ever has?

What will I do if you leave me?

I ran my nose along her jaw before claiming her mouth in a deep kiss. Our tongues met and danced around to music that only we knew.

Grudgingly I pulled away from her swollen lips and looked deep into her beautiful coffee tinted eyes. "We'll figure it out. I promise. But I have to know that you feel this too, that you understand I won't let another man have you." I pushed forward into her heat. "Tell me."

This exercise in dominance began out of my own need to possess her. It was my need to make her acknowledge the fire burning between us; force her to understand what I myself still didn't quite comprehend. But now it was more than that.

"Tell me. Please." I begged.

She closed her eyes tightly. If I hadn't been so close to her I would have missed the tiny little tears clinging to her lashes. I watched them fall as she opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"Yes. " She whispered.

She smiled wide as I leaned in for another kiss. Quickly the heat began to climb as our lips and tongues mashed together in harmony.

Pulling away from her, I went back to my previous spot. We were still connected but the moments discovery had cooled us both. I worked my hips back into position and began a slow, steady tempo.

I felt my cock perk up inside her. Thankfully our little sidetracking hadn't cooled our desires down to much. I was still plenty hard and she was still soaking wet.

I could hear Bella's breaths becoming faster as I brought us back to the edge. I'd never been more proud of my sexual talents than I was right now. I knew I could bring my woman pleasure and the knowledge fanned my determination to make her cum harder than she'd ever had before.

However, I still wanted to hear it.

She was panting and groaning. I knew she was almost there.

Reaching under our bodies, I reached up to tweak her distended nipple.

"Ahhh, yes, yes." She panted. "I'm so… soooo close."

"Say it Bella." I leaned up on my knees so I could grab her hips tighter. I pulled her body back and forth over my hard cock. I was captivated by the site of my cock repeatedly disappearing completely into her welcoming body.

The sounds I was hearing as we moved together were a combination of a slurping and a slapping sound. If I wasn't so focused on the task, I might have laughed at it.

My patience was gone. "Say it Bella!" I left her nipples and pinched her throbbing clit, knowing that it would topple us both over the edge.

"Fuuuuck, I'm… I'm yours Edward. Only yours!"

I bit my lip in triumph.

"Yes you are! Cum for me baby." Harder and harder I pushed.

"Cum now!" A quick twist of her clit, one more thrust and my girl exploded.

"Edward, oh… oh god, Edwaaard!" She screamed.

Instantly I could feel her walls tighten. I knew I only had seconds before I followed her into the abyss. Her spasms massaged my cock as I moved in her.

Bella had fallen to her from knees. Her arms no longer had the strength to hold her weight.

The new angle only made her tighter for me as I rammed into her, once, twice more.

"You feel so good Bella", thrust "I'll never let you go" thrust.

For a moment time stopped. A fire could have broken out. And I still wouldn't have moved from inside her.

Everything ceased to exist but the feeling of my cock releasing into her. I fell down on top of her motionless body. My cock twitched inside her tight pussy as it milked every last drop I had to give.

Like the asshole I was, I didn't think about the fact that I was nearly double her size and was quite probably crushing her until she started to struggle underneath me.

Quickly I rolled to my side, keeping us connected but alleviating her of my body weight.

My arms came around and tightened around her as we spooned.

Hey, look at this. I'm fucking spooning! Emmett would be so proud.

I could hear her breathing slow down and become even. I guessed she'd fallen asleep. I did give her quite a work out.

I don't know how long we laid there wrapped in the afterglow. All I knew was she'd finally admitted to my possession and it would take a fucking army to make me let her go.

We'd acknowledged that there were things, lots of things we needed to discuss. And I knew we'd get to that. But right now, I just wanted to hold my girl.

Nature took its course and I finally relinquished my spot inside her poor little abused pussy. I looked down at little Eddie as I pulled out of her heat. She moaned slightly as I moved but didn't wake.

Holy shit!

My dick looked like an old man's. I shit you not. I knew first hand what old dick looked like. I had the misfortune of walking in on my grandfather while he was taking a leak when I was 14 years old. Fucking Emmett had dared me to drink eight Big Gulp Mountain Dews and then proceeded to lock all of the guest bathrooms in our grandparent's house. I nearly wet my pants rushing around looking for a place to relieve myself. When I threw open the door, grandpa turned around in surprise and I got a good look at his penis. It was all grayish and had more wrinkles that I'd thought humanly possible.

And his balls, oh god his balls. They drooped down to his knees. Well, maybe not all the way to his knees but pretty fucking close!

I didn't know which one of us was more surprised. I do know that I was fucking scarred for life and the fichus plant in grandma's hallway mysteriously turned brown and started dropping all of its leaves soon afterwards. Who knew Mountain Dew was so toxic?

Little Eddie was all drooped over and deflated. I'd never seen him like this. I lifted him into the light.

Please god, no!

His normal ruddy color now had a grayish tint to it. In a panic I reached for my balls.

Thank fucking god!

I let out a sigh of relief. They were still high and tight. I palmed them and offered a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens. Little Eddie was just worn out. Fuck. How could he not be?

I looked over at my clock. It read 9:30 AM. We'd been at it for nearly two hours this morning. I'm lucky there was any hide left on my cock at all.

I know I should let her sleep. She had to be exhausted. I know I was. There was nothing I wanted more than to stay in my bed all day with my girl.

But the grumbling in my stomach reminded me that I had another promise to keep. I wanted to take Bella to my favorite greasy spoon and share breakfast with her. While I knew for a fact that nothing tasted as sweet as my Bella did, I really wanted a plate of stuffed strawberry French toast with a side of crispy bacon and large chocolate milk.

Grumble Rumble Grumble

Damn. I needed to eat soon.

I set about waking the beautiful girl lying next to me.

I ran my finger gently down the curve of Bella's hip down to her thigh. She moved slightly but continued to sleep. I leaned in closer, and brought my hand to her rib cage. I lightly trailed my finger tips down the length of her ribs until they lay right under her right breast. The rise and fall of her chest caused the soft, silky skin to brush against my thumb. Slowly, I began to rub the soft skin.

"Mmmm"

Bella's moan spurred me to be a bit more forward in my explorations.

I leaned over her slumbering form so that my mouth was centered directly over hers as I reached down to pinch her nipple.

"Aahh..." I swallowed the rest of her moan with my mouth.

I palmed her breast, kneading it gently as we kissed.

I groaned as her arm came up and wound into my hair, pulling gently on the strands. It would be so easy to keep going on this path. To roll her over onto her back and take her as I stared into her beautiful eyes.

Rumble Grumble

I pulled away from her laughing at the sound now coming from her stomach.

Bella blushed as her stomach continued to scream. She closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sounds like someone needs breakfast."

"I guess so." Her eyes were still lowered at her admission. A faint blush colored her cheeks.

"Will you have breakfast with me?" I lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Of course," she stated, "I could cook something for you."

Bella wanted to cook for me. No woman other than my mom had ever wanted to cook for me. My heart filled with joy at her statement.

"Baby, as much as I would love for you to do that", I stopped and kissed the tip of her nose, "I really want to show you off." Another quick kiss, "Will you come out to breakfast with me?"

She smiled, "Of course Edward."

"Good." As much as it pained me, I rolled off of her and sat up on the side of the bed. She followed and wrapped her arms around my torso. I loved the feel of her hands on my skin.

"I'll need to go home and get some clothes. And maybe take a shower."

I turned and laid my head against hers as she leaned over my shoulder. "You could always take a shower here." I offered.

"Something tells me that if I did that, I wouldn't be alone." She smiled down at me.

"Well, we wouldn't want to waste water would we?" I smirked at her.

She playfully slapped my shoulder and pushed off of me. I twisted around and watched her get out of bed to begin searching for her clothes in the rubble of my bedroom floor.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her beautiful body. Bella was all smooth, shiny skin with delicate curves. God, she was perfect.

Grumble Rumble , my stomach chimed.

Reluctantly, I moved off the bed to get myself ready.

I wondered how long it would take her to get ready. I didn't have a lot of experience with girls and their shower routines. By the time they were getting ready to start the day, I'd been home and in my own bed for hours.

Rumble Grumble

Shit. I really needed to eat. "How long do you think it will take you to get ready?" I rubbed my stomach, willing it to calm down.

She turned with her shirt in hand, "Um, I don't know. Not counting drive time, thirty minutes maybe. Why?"

Her tits were in full view and suddenly the rumbling in my stomach was less important than the ache in my cock.

Snap! Snap!

"Edward, my eyes are up here." She snapped her fingers again and pointed up to her eyes.

"Fuck, sorry. They're just so damn pretty." I admitted sheepishly and bowed my head in mocked shame.

She laughed. "Well if you feed me, I might just let you play with them again." She stuck her hip out seductively and batted her lashes.

So fucking cute.

I reached her in two strides. "If I promise to feed you the best French toast in town, will I get to play with more than just your tits?" I smirked and looked down her glorious body.

"Yes."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" I grabbed a blue t shirt off my desk chair and gave it a sniff, a little musky but nothing hard core. I pulled it on.

"Did you really just sniff that shirt?" She laughed.

"How else am I going to tell if it's clean?" I walked over to my closet.

"You could wash it and put it away."

"I could, but where would the adventure be in that?" I asked as I grabbed my boxer briefs and put them on before pulling on my favorite pair of button flies.

I started to button them when I caught Bella standing with her skirt half way up her legs; she was staring at my crotch.

"My eyes are up here." I echoed her earlier statement, loving that I had the same affect on her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, before dropping her head and finished dressing.

"I was kidding baby. You can look all you want." I grabbed a flannel and shoved my wallet in my pocket. Where's my phone I wondered.

"Do you have any idea where my bra and panties are?"

"Um, I think the panties are by the front door. But if memory serves me correctly I ripped the fuck out of those when we first got here." The memory of the amazing wall sex we'd had was fresh in my mind.

"Oh, right", she nervously looked around the room "bra?"

"Out in the living room." Now the memory of the heavy make out session on the couch was playing through my head. Shit. We'd never get out of here at this rate.

"I guess I'm ready then. "

"Great. Where do you live?" It felt weird to ask her that. I'd been up inside her three times now but knew almost nothing about her. A fact I was about to remedy.

"Over on Cedar, right off Stange."

I knew the area. Emmett used to visit a Wheatsfield grocery near there. That is until he got thrown out for fondling the melons. There were also lots of modest homes and apartments that catered to students. Plus, it was only about 10 minutes away. If we hurried we could be eating in an hour.

I spied my phone on the floor and hastily slipped it into my pocket.

I walked over to where she was standing in the doorway and held out my hand. My heart swelled when she took it with no hesitation.

I led her out of my room and down to the living room where she grabbed her bra and quickly put it on. I tried not to stare but I am a man for fucksakes.

I did have the decency to offer to carry her when I saw her grimace at the sight of her shoes.

"Hop on." I offered my back to her.

She climbed on and I had to will my cock to stay dormant as I remembered she wasn't wearing any panties. Luckily the little fucker was worn out and could barely manage a twitch as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

With Bella on my back, I locked the door and we proceeded down the stairs.

It was a beautiful morning. Bright sun and clear blue skies. Ok, I was lying. We were in Washington State. It was actually cloudy and a little on the cool side. Being with Bella just made it seem that much nicer.

I unlocked the car and she slid off my back. She stepped around me to get into the car. I grabbed her arm, stopping her from entering.

"What?" She asked alarmed.

I smiled, "Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. It was one of those sweet good morning kisses that I'd seen my parents share a thousand times. The kind that always made me want to gag.

But with Bella, I found myself liking the sweet things that I'd always avoided with other woman. I wondered how many other things I would enjoy doing with Bella.

We pulled apart and she rubbed my cheek with her hand. "You really are sweet. You come off all cocky and arrogant but deep down you're a big sweetie Edward Cullen." I turned my head and kissed her palm before helping her into the car.

I shut the door and began walking to my side. My phone began ringing. Out of habit I grabbed it and saw a text message from the big house ape himself.

Dude, went hm w/ fuckhawt girl. Blnd w/big t*ts. Bonus. She has frnd 4 you. -Em

I chuckled; my brother was 6ft 5" and 230 pounds of muscle. On a weekly basis he makes grown men shit their pants on the football field but he can't spell out tits in a text.

Fucking pussy.

Tits, Em, it's TITS. Good for you. Bad news for the friend, I'm taken. We're headed to the diner now.- E

I didn't hesitate for a second before hitting send.

His answer was instantaneous and succinct: WTF?- Em

I laughed and put away my phone.

Bella smiled when I opened the door and slid into the car. I smiled back as I rubbed Vanessa's leather covered wheel before hitting the ignition.

I heard Bella laugh. "What?"

"Did you really just fondle your car?"

"Hey Vanessa needs a little stroking too. Don't you baby?" I crooned. "Don't worry. I save all my best moves for you." I licked my lips and waggled my eyebrows at her.

Bella just laughed and shook her head. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward her place. I glanced over at her, marveling at how perfect she looked in my car.

Bella broke the silence, "You know, you may have made me scream your name but you didn't deliver on something." Her eyes twinkled and her lip curled into a slight smirk.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" I asked haughtily, "Because I seem to remember that not only did you scream my name, repeatedly I might add, but you also admitted that your fine ass belonged to me." I smirked back at her.

Take that sweet cheeks.

"Hmm," she leaned over the console so I could see down her blouse. Her tits bounced with the movement of the car. It was all I could do to keep my hands on the wheel.

We pulled up to a stop light.

She leaned over as far as the seat belt would allow and whispered into my ear, "You promised to make me scream in pleasure until I was hoarse. Do I sound hoarse to you Edward?"

With that she leaned back and made a show of arranging her skirt over her legs. She kept her eyes straight ahead.

She thinks she's won that round.

I think not.

At the next stop light I leaned over to her ear, licking and sucking on the delicate lobe before whispering, "The day ain't over yet, sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8

*Puts needle down onto broken record.* I'm so sorry about the late update. The real world got real sh*tty for awhile and writing was difficult to say the least. I'm hoping that my life has calmed down for now and I won't be making you wait so long for the next one.

Disclaimer: Stephanie owns Twilight and I own a crappy lap top on which I make her beloved characters walk through lemony groves of goodness just for the thrill of it.

This is a transition chapter. Please bear with me.

This mess is Beta'd by the amazing Mullet86. Someday she's going to kick my ass if I don't stop with the incomplete sentences.

After my declaration in the car, Bella remained mostly silent for the rest of the ride, only speaking briefly to give me her address. To an outsider it may have appeared that we were a couple on the outs, but I knew differently.

The way she kept biting her bottom lip and sliding her thighs together was reminiscent of how our time together began; with me making cocky sexual claims, while Bella sat silently in the seat next to me writhing in anticipation and barely contained longing.

The difference was now she knew I could and would make good on my sexual claims. And I knew without a doubt that though she may sit silently, there was a smart, vibrant and damn sexy woman underneath her quiet exterior.

When we'd left the bar, I could tell she'd never done something like this before. Even though her body followed my lead, the surprise in her eyes at how her body reacted to mine was not lost on me.

However, all hesitancy and shyness were gone when our bodies touched. Whatever it was that we were experiencing, was a force neither of us could deny nor walk away from.

The strength of our frenzied sexual encounters along with the almost fight afterward gave proof to that fact there was a strong undercurrent of passion to this woman.

I'd been the first one to tap into it.

And if I had my way, I'd be the only man to ever experience it.

Bella remained silent as we pulled into the parking lot for her apartment. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as I turned the car off.

I watched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. My hands clenched tighter onto the steering wheel as she began to lightly bite the succulent flesh.

Fuck! She had pretty lips. Down boy. I mentally scolded my ever ready cock.

As much as I understood my cock's need to always be flesh to flesh with her, I knew that we needed to take a rest from sex. Not a long rest, mind you. But a moment spent not fucking like horny bunnies was warranted here.

I wanted to talk to this beautiful creature, this siren that had me forgetting my 'hit it and quit it' motto and instead had me contemplating breakfasts in bed, walks in the park and other sappy shit like that.

The realization of what I was about to do, the big step I was going take hit me full force.

I was about to take a woman whom I'd just had mind blowing sex with and had slept the night with her wrapped in my arms, to breakfast.

I would walk into her home, see pictures of her with her parents at Christmas, birthdays… maybe a picture of her with a brother or sister. I'd see what kinds of movies she liked, books she's read.

Was I ready for this?

I'd find out if she was messy or neat freak like my mom?

Did she leave dirty dishes on the floor for unsuspecting people to step in like my slob of a brother did?

Maybe I'd see a picture of Bella in a prom dress on the arm of some pimply faced douche bag that tried to cop a feel as they danced… my fists clenched at the thought of some moron slobbering all over my girl under sparkly Christmas lights and pink crepe paper with crappy dance music playing in the background.

"Are you coming?"

I looked over to see Bella standing outside of the car. While lost in my thoughts of her past life without me, I didn't notice her getting out of the car. One hand was on the window frame and the other on the roof of the car as she casually leaned in to rouse me from my musing.

I smiled and unclenched my hands at the sight of Bella leaning farther into the car, her shirt gaping enough so I had a clear view of her breasts.

She dazzled me with a smile as our eyes met. She knew where I'd been staring and she didn't mind.

Mine.

"Isn't that my line?" I smirked, hoping she'd get my meaning.

My smirk got wider as she blushed.

Yeah, she got it.

I didn't waste any more time being a pussy and wondering if I was 'ready'. I didn't want anyone else touching her and that meant I needed to man up and take a step forward.

I easily hopped out of the car and strode over to where she stood waiting for me.

Waiting for me. I liked the sound of that.

"I love to see you blush." I ran my hand over the delectable curve of her ass and gave it a little squeeze, eliciting a small squeak from the owner of said delectable ass.

"Edward, stop. Someone will see." She tried to slap my hands away, but the effort was weak at best.

"Who the fuck cares?" I muttered into her neck as I resumed fondling her ass. I changed the angle of my hips and pushed her harder into the car, the new angle creating the most delicious friction on my hardening cock.

"Oh …wait, we caaaan't…" The rest of her statement was lost when I crushed her mouth with mine.

Bella's hands found their way into my hair and began gripping the strands with abandon. The harsh stinging in my scalp only urged me on.

She's so fucking lucky I like her because no one and I mean no one was allowed to fuck with my hair. Well, no one but my mom. Who didn't like it when their mom ruffled their hair?

Her earlier half hearted plea for decency was forgotten as our bodies tried to melt into each other.

The groaning of the cold morning wind whipped around us, adding to the sounds of our passion.

Bella moaned as our bodies rubbed together. But too soon she pulled her hands from my hair, dragging them down my scalp to rest on my shoulders. "Mmm, we have to… stop." Her hands began to push lightly, trying to ease me off of her.

She managed to force her lips from mine. I lunged back, trying to reconnect to her face.

"Edward, please." She rasped as she dodged my seeking mouth

The same out of control feeling from last night was back. "More. I need more." I pushed into her harder not wanting to give up an inch of contact between our bodies. She avoided my lips so I attacked her neck and moved my hand under her shirt, caressing her ribcage and moving higher to the underside of her breast. "I know. I feel it too. But…" The rest of her statement was lost as I sucked on her soft skin and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Edward, stop." She pushed harder on my shoulders. "We can't do this here. " She continued to push me away. "Stop now."

I pulled back a step but didn't let her go. I knew my passion for her was overwhelming us both. I knew that if I didn't get a handle on it I would end up scaring her off.

I also knew that if she'd let me, I'd have fallen to my knees and pleasured her until we were both sore. Public indecency be damned.

As much as I wanted, no, fuck that, needed to feel her skin alongside mine, yearned to experience the euphoria of being inside her, I resigned myself to the sad fact that Bella wasn't going to give in for a quickie in the parking lot.

I gave in to my basic nature, "So, no sex in the parking lot?" I squeezed her ass and nipped at her ear.

"No." She moaned, unconvincingly.

"How about a quick blow job?"

Bella gasped at my question. Poor girl, she really didn't know me very well. I was not at all adverse to a little public display of affection. She'd better get used to it because I found it increasingly difficult to keep my hands off her, regardless of where we were or who was watching.

I squeezed her ass, eliciting another small moan, "Just a quickie. You don't even have to swallow." Smirking, I reached down towards the buttons of my jeans.

"Edward!" She exclaimed while knocking my hand away from her butt and shutting the car door.

"I'll take that as a no."

"It's a definite no." The blush on her cheeks was real, "For now." The fire in her eyes that flashed through her downcast eyes belied her false disinterest sucking my cock.

Laughing, I hit the remote lock as we began walking across the lot.

Our hands brushed each other a couple times before I grasped hers and gave it a squeeze. I caught her smile out of the corner of my eye, as she stared straight ahead at the parking lot.

There was a slight chill to the air this morning. Soon the leaves would be turning in their green hues for the vibrant colors of fall. They'd soon leave their perches on the limbs of their sturdy partners and fall gracefully to the ground, signifying the end of that life and the promise of a new one in the spring.

I noticed Bella shiver slightly as we walked in the crisp morning air. Damn! A boyfriend would have thought to have offered her a coat or at least one of my shirts when we left the house. I mentally chastised myself for the error. I had so much to learn.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close. Hoping to transfer a little of my body heat to her as we walked towards her building.

"Thank you" Bella whispered and snuggled tighter into me. Maybe I was better at this boyfriend stuff than I thought.

Way to go Cullen. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

She pulled away from me to punch in her door code before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside when the door unlocked.

I looked around the entrance noting the double locking doors and the many lights as well as the watchful eye of a security camera.

Thank goodness things looked safe. I didn't want to start the day fighting with her about moving to a more secure building.

A two year old with a fucking sippy cup and a balloon could break into my apartment. As a man, I wasn't worried about someone coming in and taking advantage of my body. Actually, I'd had fantasies that centered on that very scenario. A little tie me up action was something I enjoyed.

Plus Emmett had an infatuation with Samurai swords and would scare the beejesus out of anyone who tried to take his 57"flat screen or one his many game systems.

I shuddered at the memory of that awful Saturday night last October when I drunkenly wandered home about 2 AM and startled my brother. After stumbling over a pair of size 'fucking huge' shoes, Emmett came running out of his room in nothing but a Washington Redskins cap, and brandishing one of his swords like a Tasmanian devil on crack. I don't know what was scarier, the possibility of losing an appendage to the erratic motions of my naked brother and his sword; or having a first row seat to see his own sword swinging back and forth as he danced around the room.

Good God. There isn't enough bleach in the world to wipe the stain of that memory from my brain.

The thought of Bella being vulnerable to a home intrusion had my whole body clenched in anger.

We walked hand in had into the lobby. She gave a small wave to the older man sitting behind the curved reception desk. He looked up from his paper and gave a slight nod before going back to whatever was happening in the world this morning.

Thankfully his eyes didn't linger on the splendor that was her body. I wouldn't want to have to hit a nice old man.

"That's Tom." She offered as we walked past. I nodded slightly and pulled her a little closer to me.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at my action, she knew what I was doing.

"I guess I'm lucky you didn't decide to pee on my leg." Her short laugh echoed in the hallway.

So, I'm a little possessive. Sue me

We came to a hallway where there were rows of mailboxes on one wall and another door leading to a staircase. Across from that were two elevators.

She stopped in front of an elevator and hit the up button. "I'm on the second floor."

Second floor? Damn, that's not long enough of a ride for a little elevator action.

I wondered if there were any apartments available on the sixth or eighth floors. The doors opened before I could ask her and she hastily pulled me inside the little box.

Fuck me!

Mirrors.

The elevator walls were covered in big, shiny mirrors.

I was practically salivating at the thought of taking her against one of the mirrored walls. I groaned at the mental image of her perfect tits bouncing up and down as I thrust into her.

Bella tilted her head at my moan, "Are you OK?" I nod stiffly. Her eyes were narrowed slightly at what must have appeared to be a pained expression on my face.

Pain. Yes I was in pain.

I smirked and took a step forward, preparing to push her up against the wall and alleviate said pain. "Edward, what are you thinking?" Bella tilted her head and gave me a quizzical look. She took a step back, moving closer to the mirrored wall.

Excellent.

I advanced another step. Bella's eyes got wide and she took a deep breath. "You want to know what I'm thinking about baby? I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

I moved forward until I had her flush up against the wall. I grabbed her hips and skimmed my lips up her jawbone, stopping at her ear. "I'm thinking about how amazing you would look as I fucked you up against these mirrors." I rasped, before gently biting on her delicate lobe.

"Do you like the sound of that?" Bella shivered as my warm breath tickled the delicate skin on her neck and ear. "Do you baby? Do you want to watch me fuck you up against the wall?" I moved a hand upwards to graze the underside of her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Edward stop." She moaned and arched her back, which only pushed her chest further into my hand.

I squeezed a bit harder, "I hear your words sweetheart but your body is singing a different tune." I punctuated my statement with a soft kiss.

My little hellcat grabbed my neck and pulled me into a deeper kiss.

I had a hand on her hip and the other on a tit with her trying to suck the lips right off my face.

I was in heaven.

Ding. Ding

Fucking elevator!

Fucking second floor!

Bella's eyes popped open at the chiming and managed to push me off her just as the doors slid open.

She smacked my hand off her boob and hurriedly righted the shirt I'd managed to push up over her breast. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of the gleaming box and dragged down the beige carpeted hallway.

I gave a longing look at those shiny mirrors, "Soon" I promised myself. Soon, I would have my girl moaning and writhing in ecstasy as I pleasured her beyond reason up against those shiny little squares.

Bella pulled me along until we came to a stop at 22B. She reached into her purse and extracted the key. She kept her head down as she unlocked the door. The lights from the wall sconces brought out the red tints in her hair as it fell around her shoulders, hiding her face from my view.

The door swung open and we both stood unmoving at the threshold.

She made no move to go inside.

We stood in the brightly lit hallway, staring into her dark apartment, neither of us willing to make the first move.

Was she having second thoughts about bringing me here?

Were we moving to fast?

Fuck!

Self doubt invaded my thoughts and I was at a loss as to what to do.

If she was having second thoughts then the gentlemanly thing to do would be to walk away. But the thought of walking away from her had me hyperventilating and breaking out into a cold sweat.

Think Cullen.

I decided to break the ice with a sexual advance.

Hey, it's what I do. Don't judge.

I lean in closer to her, bracing myself on the door jamb. "Are you reconsidering my offer in the elevator?" Add in a patented Cullen eyebrow lift, "or did you want me to manhandle you out here in the hallway and give all of your neighbors a nice show?' Cue smirk, "Because if that's the case," I eased in and moved her hair back over her shoulder before whispering in her ear, "I'd be happy to accommodate you, whichever option you choose."

Bella shivered slightly as I placed lingering kisses along the length of her neck stopping at her shoulder. Her hand came up and cupped the back of my neck, running her fingers lightly through the short hairs at the base of my neck.

Her simple touch calmed my whole being.

For a moment, we were locked in each other's eyes.

Had I been with girls with brown eyes before? Surely I had, though obviously none of them had the perfect combination of brown, gold and caramel hues that shone so intensely in the depths of Bella's eyes.

If they had I would have remembered their names. Right? Right?

Abruptly, Bella broke my gaze and backed away into the room.

With a smile and a crook of her finger, she beckoned me to follow.

One quick step and a deep breath, I was inside her home.

"Well, this is it." She threw her arms open. Her eyes darted around nervously around the room.

I smiled warmly, wanting to put her at ease. I walked closer to her. Maybe a hug or a quick grope would help?

Smiling shyly, she bypassed me and my silent grope offer. She quickly moved to the window and opened the drapes, allowing the morning sun to filter into the room. "I'll just go, and um, get ready. Make yourself at home." She gestured nervously to the room and hurried off down the hallway, not giving me a chance to follow or issue any kind of lewd suggestions for what we could do in her room.

If I was a less confident guy I might be afraid she was in a hurry to get away from me.

Good thing Edward Anthony Cullen has confidence to spare.

That awful old saying, "I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave" echoed in my mind as I watched the sway of her perfectly rounded butt retreat down the hallway.

After Bella was gone, I glanced around her apartment.

The furnishings were top of the line from the Viva leather furniture to the giant Sony flat screen that dominated the living room in its solid oak cabinet with thick etched glass doors.

No IKEA crap for this girl.

The room was in a word, elegant. Everything matched. The throw pillows that adorned the couch and oversized loveseat matched the curtains. They in turn coordinated with the carpet and wall color. The whole room looked like a picture out of one of my mom's home style magazines. Everything in it was chosen not because of its practicality or usefulness. But rather it was chosen for what it brought out in the room as a whole. You know, chick reasoning.

While being the sons of an affluent doctor and a successful clothing boutique owner certainly afforded my brother and me a fairly cushy lifestyle, we weren't rolling in this kind of luxury. I wondered what Bella's parents did to afford their daughter such extravagance while she was in school.

Judging from the building I was standing in, the rent alone must be close to $2,000.00 a month.

So my girl had money. Who cares? At least now I wouldn't have to hear my grandmother exclaim that she was only after my trust fund over Thanksgiving dinner.

I pushed past the fact that Bella was loaded and that in my mind I already had her mingling with my family at holidays. And like a true male I gravitated to the big shiny TV.

There was a Sony 3D blu-ray player and a kick ass surround sound system nestled in the oak cabinet. I recognized the blu-ray player as the same make and model Emmett has on his Christmas list. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, my 22 year old, football playing and Samurai sword wielding brother still hands in a Christmas list every year. Thank Christ he finally stopped demanding to sit on Santa's lap after the 'Mall fiasco of 2006'.

That poor mall Santa would be lucky if he ever walked right again.

Thanks to Emmett's list, I knew a blu-ray player like that was not cheap. Nor were the rows and rows of movies stacked all around it. I casually leafed through a few of the titles, Breakfast at Tiffany's, My Fair Lady, Say Anything, Twilight, Pretty Woman, Princess Bride…

Yuck! I quickly recoiled my hand from the stack of weepy and predictable chick flicks as if they were cock shrinking kryptonite.

There wasn't a Bruce Willis, Jason Statham or a Bourne Supremacy title among them. Good thing Emmett and I have a fully stocked and testosterone filled library of decent dvds. You know, ones with car chases, gun battles, dudes that cursed like sailors and slept with scantily clad women.

It looks like I'd have to be in charge of any future movie nights Bella and I would have

Moving away from her depressing movie collection, I walked back over towards the sofa, stopping to look at the few pictures scattered around the room. I recognized the Arch de Triumph in Paris, Big Ben and the London Eye. It appeared that Bella had traveled to many of the same places my family had visited. There were a few more pictures of famous land marks I recognized, but none of a young freckly faced Bella. No pictures of her family or friends. Not even a lone picture of a beloved pet.

I hung my head in a moment of silence for my dearly departed Bubbles.

Bored with my snooping, I plunged myself into the plush embrace of her leather couch.

Looking around the room, I couldn't shake the feeling that despite being elegant, stylish and several other words my mother would use, this apartment didn't reflect the woman I'd spent the last 10 hours wrapped up in.

There wasn't any warmth to the place.

It felt cold, like a museum.

Everything was pretty and in the right place but you weren't allowed to touch or handle anything. And judging from the time we'd spent together last night, this morning and in the elevator, Bella was OK with having her things handled.

I smirked at the memory of how thoroughly I'd handled her 'things' last night and then again this morning.

Yes Cullen, you are a sex god.

After giving myself a hearty pat on the back for my mad sex skills, I decided to kill some time and check my phone messages.

Three texts from Em wanting more info on the girl I'd snagged and bragging about the 'blond bombshell' he'd ended up with. Ignore, ignore, ignore.

One voice mail from Jasper claiming he'd found 'the one'. I swear to god his voice was four octaves higher than normal. "The one" must be carrying his balls around in her purse.

For good measure, I ran a hand over my own goods. All present and accounted for.

Confident that my boys weren't going anywhere, I quickly texted him back asking if this girl was anything like 'the one' that he found a couple of months ago.

God help us all if she was.

Maria was supposed to be the love of his life but ended up being an emotional vampire who drained every last drop of individuality and will power he had. By the time Maria was finished with him, he barely had the power to wake up in the mornings without her permission. It took Em and me a week of male bonding over booze, porn and more booze before he joined the living again.

There was a voicemail from my mom wanting to know if I was coming to dinner next week. I wondered if Bella might want to come with me. Mom would be thrilled to have me bring someone to dinner and might just be stunned silent for once.

Hmmm, a two hour car ride with Bella. I grinned at the thought of all the x-rated fun we could have in a car.

Hmmm, a two hour car ride with Bella and my 230 pound goofball of a brother. Now that was a frightening prospect.

I saved her message for later. No need to call back until I had an answer.

I sat and waited for Bella. Soon my stomach started to grumble.

Shit, I was fucking starving.

I checked my watch; Bella had been gone for about 25 minutes. What the hell was taking her so long to get changed?

Damn, I could shit, shower and shave in 10 minutes.

Girls!

She might have my head and heart all confused and my cock writing fucking sonnets to her pussy.

But she has yet to win over my stomach.

Grumble, grumble.

Currently that particular organ was in charge of this operation and he was not fucking happy.

Grumble, grumble

Slapping my hands down onto the supple leather, I hoisted myself up off the couch, and walked down the hallway that Bella had disappeared down forever and a fucking day ago.

I didn't see which door she went into so I just started peeking in every one I came across.

The first was a closet full of crisp sheets and fluffy towels. I ran my hands over the clean linens and inhaled the soothing scent of lavender.

The next door opened into a bedroom. The room was almost a carbon copy of the living room. Clean and elegantly appointed but lacking the warmth I associated with Bella.

Roomates.

That explained how she afforded such a place. Whomever this room belonged to, was either an early riser or hadn't come home last night, if the pristinely made bed was any indication. More pictures of tourist hot spots adorned the walls. Just like in the living room, I recognized several places that I'd seen with my family.

Had Bella been to any of these places or was the roommate the traveler?

Would Bella want to see those places with me?

More questions to ask her.

I quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

Two more doors left. Opening the first door, I found a pristine guest bathroom.

Closing the door, I crossed the hallway to what had to be Bella's room.

Do I just walk in or do I knock? What's the protocol for entering the bedroom of the woman, who you've licked, sucked and fucked for hours but have yet to know anything about her other than the fact that you want to spend the foreseeable future licking, sucking and fucking her?

All thoughts considering etiquette were forgotten when I heard the muffled sounds of crying coming from the room.

Grabbing the door handle, I opened the door and walked into her room. The thick carpeting covered the sound of my approach.

Bella was sitting on the bed. She'd changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was still damp as it hung down the sides of her face. She was bent forward with her head in her hands, hiding her face from my view.

I moved quickly to stand beside her; the thick carpeting covered the sound of my approach.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Her head snapped up at my question. Her sharp intake of breath and wide eyes confirmed that she hadn't heard me enter the room.

"Nothing. I'm, I'm fine." She frantically wiped at the tears that were slowly falling from her eyes.

"Bullshit." The bed dipped and her body leaned awkwardly into mine as I sat down beside her.

"No, really I'm fine." She went to get up from the bed. "Let me finish dressing."

I grabbed her arm, holding her in place. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me why the fuck you're crying?" I continued to hold onto her. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. But what the hell? Right?

"I told you it's nothing. I'm just a little… off right now." She tugged harder, but not hard enough to get away.

Off? What the fuck does that mean? Is she sick? Tired? What?

"What the hell does that mean?" I demanded. Bella finally succeeded in shaking off my hold. She got off the bed without a word and walked over to a dresser. She had her back to me as she rooted around in the drawer.

I sat silently on the bed and watched her pull out a pair of socks, pink fuzzy ones, I noted absently.

She stood at the dresser, still and silent.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella tell me what's wrong" I got up from the bed and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face me, "and don't feed me any of that weak girly shit about it being 'nothing'."

Silence.

"Dammit Bella…"

Her chest heaved as she took a deep breath, "I don't know if I can do this!"

Well, fuck me!

A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffie. I tried and tried to end this chapter differently but it always came back around to this ending. Next chapter should have the gang all together and we'll figure out just what the hell is wrong with Bella.

Big thanks to all of you who read and review. When the times got tough this last month. I went back and read your reviews again. Your kind words and encouragement kept me going. {{{HUG}}}


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's been awhile and I'm very sorry. Various combinations of RL crap have been slowing me down. I'm working on them so they won't do it again. *glares menacingly at RL*

A big thank you to my Beta, Mullet86. She keeps me motivated and mops up my spills.

Disclaimer: SM is the owner of her characters and she graciously allows us to play with them, which makes me love her. But, she probably has Rob's phone number which makes me hate her.

I don't usually talk about the music I listen to as I write. I doubt you'd be interested in most of it. But I played this song over and over as I tried to write out the feelings that these two were experiencing. I think this song works for both POVs.

The Mess I Made

By Parachute

Tailspin

Chapter 9

"What have I done?"

Quick recap-

After spending the most fulfilling and intensely passionate night of her life, Bella agrees to spend the morning with Edward. He accompanies her home where she is overcome with emotion and hastily utters seven words that cause Edward to leave her apartment in a flurry of anger, hurt and misunderstanding.

The reverberation of my front door slamming echoed through the apartment. It bounced off the walls like a ping pong ball at a frat house beer pong tournament, picking up momentum as it moved through the apartment and down the hall to where I stood alone in my room. When it finally found me standing silently with wet hair and a pair of pink socks in my hand, it crushed me with its force. I fell to my knees as it enveloped my in its armless embrace.

My feeble mind replayed the last two minutes of my most recent bout of stupidity in brilliant Technicolor clarity.

He was gone.

My hastily spoken words had driven him away.

I wanted to take them back as soon as they'd floated past my lips.

But I didn't.

I watched him recoil from me as if I'd slapped him. I wanted to reach out to him as his hands dropped from my arms, leaving me longing for his embrace.

But I didn't.

Instead I stood mutely as the light in his emerald green eyes dimmed. I watched his beautiful mouth turn down into a tight grimace.

I winced when his broad shoulders slumped and his arms fell loosely to his sides.

He took a step back from me, the distance not more than few inches but their impact was felt as if they were miles.

My mouth fell open and I prayed for the words that would put the light back into his eyes would escape my useless head.

But they didn't.

He lowered his head and took a deep breath.

I held mine.

I opened my mouth willing once again for the words that would fix this mess I'd caused to miraculously tumble forth.

Once again they didn't.

I stood mute in front of the only man that ever made me feel sexy, cherished and desirable.

He'd given me more pleasure in the last 12 hours than I'd felt in the last 21 years.

I'd hurt the only man who'd touched me so deeply that my skin still tingled. He made me want things, strong, deep and rough things.

He looked up and I met his eyes. The rejection, hurt and confusion poured out of the jade orbs that had shone with desire and contentment only moments ago. Slowly, the softness of his expression was replaced with a hardness that I hadn't seen on him before.

Why did I say those things?

Fix it! My brain and heart screamed in tandem.

But before I could manage to utter an explanation, before I could explain to him that I was overwhelmed with the feelings he invoked, before I could tell him that he set my mind spinning out of control and my body on fire, he broke the thick silence.

"I guess that's it then." He stated his voice strong and clear. And with a slight nod at my stone body, he turned quickly and left the room.

I fell onto the bed; grateful it was there to catch me as my legs no longer held my weight. My hands flew to my face as the tears began to fall.

What have I done?

EPOV

Fucking hell. I thought as I furiously jammed my finger into the round button that would deliver me from this hell. "Fucking slow elevator!" I screamed into the empty hallway, kicking the closed silver doors.

My fingers pulled at my hair as I angrily paced the hallway.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" I kicked the shiny closed door again, hoping to transfer the unfamiliar pain I felt in my heart to any fucking where else!

"She thinks she can just throw me away? Send me away like the night and morning we'd shared meant nothing." My pacing became erratic. I stabbed my finger into the button repeatedly.

I couldn't think in this place, I needed to get out of here. NOW!

I started to walk down the hall looking for the staircase. If I couldn't find one, I'd fucking jump out of the fucking window, as soon as I found one that is.

"Ding" Thank fucking God. The elevator opened and I stepped in thankful to be on my way from that woman.

I groaned as the shiny walls brought back memories of what we'd shared in this very elevator not an hour ago. I groaned as my traitorous mind played back the whole event.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" Bella tilted her head and gave me a quizzical look. She took a step back, moving closer to the mirrored wall.

I advanced another step. Bella's eyes got wide and she took a deep breath. "You want to know what I'm thinking about, baby? I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

I moved forward until I had her flush up against the wall. I grabbed her hips and skimmed my lips up her jawbone, stopping at her ear. "I'm thinking about how amazing you would look as I fucked you up against these mirrors." I rasped, before gently biting on her delicate lobe.

"Do you like the sound of that?" Bella shivered as my warm breath tickled the delicate skin on her neck and ear. "Do you baby? Do you want to watch me fuck you up against the wall?" I moved a hand upwards to graze the underside of her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Edward stop." She moaned and arched her back, which only pushed her chest further into my hand.

I squeezed a bit harder, "I hear your words sweetheart but your body is singing a different tune." I punctuated my statement with a soft kiss.

My little hellcat grabbed my neck and pulled me into a deeper kiss.

"Godammit! Shit! Fuck! " I screamed into the empty box. My breathing became erratic as the memory of her kiss and the feel of her body assaulted my rattled senses.

I slowly raised my eyes from the checkered carpet; the sight of my face staring back at me was sobering. My eyes were red, my face was flushed and my normally wild hair was even more untamed than usual. My hands fisted tightly at my sides as I fought the urge to take my frustrations out on the already abused strands.

I stared at my reflection.

Who was this guy and what was that expression on his face? It looked like rejection, hurt and depression mixed in with an unhealthy dose of sorrow.

I brought my hands up and roughly rubbed my face. What happened? Why did she say that? I thought she felt the same pull that I did. I thought she wanted me as much as I wanted her. My shoulders slumped as the realization hit me. I'd been fooling myself, just as I'd done with Tanya. I'd let my guard down. And what did it get me? A boot to my fucking balls! I guess all Bella needed was a good fucking. All those sweet words and false sentiments we'd shared last night and this morning were just that, false.

The epiphany that I thought I'd had after we came together up against the wall in my apartment, must have been my brains reaction to the alcohol I'd consumed at the bar, her sweet scent or the innocent yet sexy as hell look in those big doe eyes, because obviously, I was wrong. I was wrong to think that I could be a boyfriend. Who would want someone like me as their boyfriend?

'Ding' The doors of the elevator slid open. I took a deep breath, steeled my shoulders and walked out into the lobby. I bypassed Tom's puzzled expression as I rushed past this desk and headed for the doors.

The cool air was bracing as I pushed through the heavy security doors and out into the parking lot. Leaves swirled around my feet. They reminded me of the walk I'd made just an hour earlier, when my heart was still intact.

I stomped my feet pulverizing the crisp leaves as I trudged to my car.

I groaned as her intoxicating scent surrounded me. "Fuck!" I screamed into the strawberry scented interior of my car. I grabbed onto the steering wheel in frustration and squeezed the cool leather covering until my fingers went numb.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

The blood rushed back into my hands as I slammed them down onto the hard, unforgiving surface. My hands throbbed in pain and it felt good. I understood this type of pain. It made sense. You hit something hard and your hands hurt.

Yes, I understood that type of pain. I'd felt it many times before. Growing up with Emmett as an older brother meant that physical pain and I were closely associated. I could handle this type of pain. The other type; emotional pain, the kind that brought you to your knees faster than an Emmett size 14 shoe to the groin, not so much.

My eyes drooped and my breathing slowed. I could feel the sweaty hands of despair squeeze the crushed pulp of my heart as it attempted to keep blood pumping through my body. I absently rubbed my chest, willing the pain to lessen so I could breathe again.

Godammit! Get a hold of yourself Cullen! You don't need that girl. Women better looking and more accomplished in the sack are standing in line ready and willing to do anything, anywhere for you.

My subconscious was right. I needed to forget Bella. She obviously didn't give a shit about me, I meant nothing to her. I needed to clear my head and get back to who I was. I was Edward Fucking Cullen and that guy protected his heart. He used what God gave him to take what was offered and never thought twice about it.

Yes, it was time to get back to who I really am. I needed to clear my head and move past the pain that knowing Bella had caused me.

I took a deep breath and looked up. This time when I looked into the mirror the person I saw reflected back was someone I recognized, the cocky grin, the signature smirk and the 'fuck me eyes' were firmly in place. As was the wall I'd put up around my heart.

I reached over the console and opened the glove compartment, ignoring her scent that still stuck to the seat; I pulled out my pack of emergency cigarettes and a lighter. Normally I would never pollute Vanessa with the stench of my nicotine habit but I had to get the smell of that woman out of my car and her memory out of my head.

I watched as the white tendrils of smoke wafted out of the open window. The nicotine hit my blood stream and a sense of calm washed over my body.

I pulled out of the parking lot with no real direction in mind. I didn't care where I was going as long as it was the fuck away from here.

BPOV

"Belllllaaa!" Alice's lilting voice carried through the apartment. "Where you at buzzy B?"

"There's her purse."

"She must be in her room."

"You go check Ali. I need a minute to calm down before I kick her ass for running off with a strange man and not answering her damn phone." I could hear the agitation in Rosalie's voice and knew that I should say something in apology but apparently I was still a mute.

"Rose, you do that on a weekly basis." Alice accused.

"Yeah, so? You expect it from me. Bella's never done it before." Rose's voice was filled with gentle hostility. Even in my coma like state, I knew that my running off was going to earn me a tongue lashing from her. Even though Rose was tough on the outside, she was fiercely protective of those she loved. I was lucky to have her and Alice as my best friends and now I'd hurt them both by allowing my newly discovered libido to lead me off into the night with Edward.

Instinctively my arms tightened around my middle. God, just thinking his name hurts.

"Rose, I found my soul mate last night. And from the look on your face you found someone special or at least a guy you might want a second date with. Maybe Bella had the same luck." I sat silently and listened to my two best friends talk about the men they met last night. Alice was talking about meeting the love of her life. Something I knew she didn't joke around about. And instead of sharing in her excitement, all I could think about was that I'd just run off the only man who'd ever made me feel like a woman. He was the only man who'd ever made me lose control and succumb to the passion and longing that I'd always heard about but had never believed I possessed, until last night.

The look on his face when I'd said those words. I couldn't get it out of my head. I felt the tears once again trickle down my cheeks as I remembered how his beautiful face had twisted and his eyes had darkened at my words.

"Whatever her reason is, it had better be a damn good one. You find out while I get cleaned up and calm down."

"Ok, but don't be long. I need to clean up too and I don't want to leave the father of my future children alone for to long. The bitches on this campus can smell a prime man like him from a mile away." Alice's voice got louder as she drew nearer to my door. I struggled to lift my hands and wipe the evidence of my stupidity from my face before my overly perceptive friend could see them.

"Bella?" I heard her but couldn't lift my head to acknowledge her.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice rushed in and lifted my face to hers.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Her beautiful blue eyes searched mine as she asked the question I didn't want to answer.

"Are you hurt?" Her delicate hand caressed my cheek, moving my hair behind my ears as she searched for any clues to my tears.

She wouldn't find anything. Stupidity is an invisible crime.

"Bella answer me." Her tone had taken on that decidedly 'mom' voice.

"Fine. You can tell me now or you can tell Rose later." She narrowed her eyes and clutched my chin harder as I tried to pull away from her. I hated when she overstepped the bounds of friendship and tried to be my mother. I know she loved me but I wasn't in the mood to be mothered.

"Stop!" I yelled. Startled, Alice let go of my chin and took a step back, the hurt evident in her eyes.

Shit! I did it again. I hurt someone I cared about. "I'm…I'm sorry Alice. Just stop for a minute." I pleaded.

"I'm not hurt, at least not physically." I assured her truthfully.

She nodded and sat down beside me on the bed. She took my hand and brought it to her lap, covering it with her own. We sat silently side by side for about a minute before my shaky defenses cracked. "Oh Alice I really screwed up." I cried and put my head on her shoulder. She hugged me close and rocked me gently as I cried. As overbearing as my friend could sometimes be, she knew when I needed to just be held.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rose asked from the doorway. I could feel Alice shake her head in a silent warning to our friend.

I felt the bed dip down on my other side as a bathrobe clad Rosalie joined Alice and me on the bed and took my other hand.

I cried as my two friends sat silently by my side. I don't know how long we sat there before Rose broke the silence and in true Rose style, cut to the chase.

"So are you going to tell us what happened or are we supposed to guess?"

"Rose!" Alice admonished.

"What? How long are we going to sit here like bumps on a log while she dehydrates and ruins your silk blouse?" Rose indicated to the growing wet stain on Alice's shirt.

I lifted my head off Alice's shoulder and swiped at my weeping eyes. Rose was correct. I owed them an explanation and an apology. Alice squeezed my hand and patted my knee reassuringly as I took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Out with it girl." Rose ordered softly.

"I don't know where to start."

"B, start with what happened at the bar." Alice gently prodded.

I choked back my tears told them about the intense connection I'd felt in the bar and then what had happened in the parking lot. I closed my eyes as the memory of the excitement and intense arousal Edward evoked when he'd put his big strong hands on my butt and pushed me up against his car washed over me.

"Wait!" Rose ordered, stopping my narrative. "You let this tousled haired stud monkey, feel you up in the parking lot? In front of God and everybody? " Her dark blue eyes were wide in surprise at my sudden change of heart regarding PDA. I'd never allowed Mike to even hold my hand in public when we were together.

"Um, I guess I did." I smiled weakly at the astonished look on her face. Rose was the kind of girl who would try anything once and go back for seconds if she liked it. She was a tough person to impress.

"What happened after the public grab ass session?" Rose prodded.

"We went back to his apartment…"

"Was there more public sex? Maybe a quickie in the elevator?" Rose interrupted.

"There was a little groping in the hallway before we…" The grip Rose had on my hand tightened to the point of being painful. "Rose, stop! I can't feel my fingers"

"What? Before you what?" Rose demanded, squeezing my hand tighter.

"Jesus Rose let the girl finish a sentence." Rose winced slightly as Alice slapped her on the arm. "You're such a perverted whore."

"Christ Alice that hurt!" Rose exclaimed, pushing back against Alice. "I'm not a whore you little pain in the ass!"

"I may be a pain in the ass, but at least my ass still fits in the jeans I bought just last month!" She stated with a smirk.

My eyes widened at Alice's audacity to besmirch the perfection of Rose's butt. As much as we loved each other, it was not okay to make a comment like that to Rose without expecting retaliation. Especially when we all knew that Rose had been upset over the couple pounds she'd gained due to the stress over our recent midterms. Alice, perhaps sensing that she'd crossed the line with her, 'Rose has fat ass'" comment, leaned back on the bed, away from Rose's furious stare.

"You bitch!" Rose's livid voice broke the silence, "You know it's just stress weight!" She moved quickly, cutting off Alice's attempts to hide. Rose grabbed both of Alice's arms and began an impromptu wrestling match.

As my two friends jostled each other on the bed, I sat silently and waited for them to stop. At any other time I would laugh at their antics. But I didn't have it in me to laugh right now. Part of me hoped that they would get so caught up in their own little world that they'd forget about having me go any further with my pathetic tale. But another part of me really needed to tell them what happened so they could help me come up with a way to fix it. And that part of me was definitely the more dominant of the two.

"Guys!" I grabbed each of their hands, ending their war. But Rose reached around me to give Alice a hard pinch on her leg. "Ouch!" Alice squealed and rubbed at the angry red welt Roses strong finger had left on leg. She retaliated by poking Rose hard in her side. Rose moved away from the offending finger and fell off the edge of the bed, landing with a loud 'thud' when she hit the ground. "You'll pay for that you little gnome!" She announced and moved to renew her attack. Alice braced for the assault by grabbing my arm and pulling me in front of her to act as a human shield against the blond warrior on the floor.

"Dammit Rose. Stop!" I yelled at my friend. The tone of my voice must have startled her because her eyes got all big, she lost her balance and slid off the bed once again.

All three of us sat in stunned silence after my display. Rose's robe had come open, and in spite of Alice's earlier comment, the perfection of Rose's body was displayed for all to see.

Leave it to the one who started the bedroom brawl to make the first comment.

"Holy shit Rose, cover yourself." She motioned towards Roses exposed boobs.

Rose scrambled to bring the sides of her robe together. Once she was covered, two sets of eyes focused on me. Resuming her initial place beside me on the bed, Rose grabbed my hand and spoke, "I'm sorry. Please tell us what happened that caused you to go all 'Weepy Bella on us.'" To the outsider, Rose's comment may have sounded cold. But I knew she was coming from a place of love.

Despite the short interlude of 'Girls Gone Wild', the pain of losing Edward descended on me once more and I felt my chest constrict with the ache.

To my friend's credit, they both sat silently as I retold my sorry tale of woe. They nodded encouragingly as I told them of the intense passion I'd experienced at the mere touch of his hands, lips and tongue. They patted my knees when I told them of the unrestrained fervor we'd shared last night and again this morning. When I got to the part where I'd lost my damn mind and uttered those regretful words that sent him running from me, they both enveloped me in their arms and held me tightly as my tears took over.

'Shhh, we'll fix it honey." Alice promised as she stroked my hair.

"Don't cry B. If he ran like that, maybe he's not worth all of these tears."

"Rose! He ran because he misunderstood what she meant."

"We don't know that Alice. Maybe all he wanted was a little fun. Shit Alice, don't start that again." Alice had slapped Rose once more in an attempt to shut her up.

"Well what did she mean then?"

"She meant to say that the emotions she felt were overwhelming, she couldn't process them so quickly and got scared." I listened silently as Alice proceeded to recite what I couldn't. But she wasn't entirely correct. There was more. It was there almost within reach. I could nearly touch the black edges of the hole that was threatening to consume me. What exactly 'it' was, I didn't know for sure.

"How do I fix this?" My voice was barely audible as I asked my friends for help.

"Easy sweetheart, we'll find your guy and you'll tell him you didn't mean it." Alice stated simply.

"Um, if it went down as hard as she says it did. I don't think a quick, 'Oh, sorry about the earlier word vomit. Do you wanna go make out in the parking lot?' apology is going to cut it."

"Well then, what would you suggest?"

My eyes drooped in exhaustion as my two friends fought over the best way for me to clean up the mess I'd made.

"I'm going to need more information before coming up with a plan to get Bella's moody, messy haired booty call back on her speed dial. Or we can go out tonight and find another notch for your belt." Rose snorted.

"Fuck you Rose!" I vaulted from the bed, suddenly furious that she would degrade what we'd shared. I could feel the heat of my anger invade my face as I whirled around to face them both. "He wasn't just a 'booty call' or a fucking notch! You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I paused to take a deep breath. "You can't possibly understand the connection we had, or the passion we shared!" I yell at her. The pain I'd been wallowing in since he'd left had been instantly replaced by rage at her assumption that he'd meant so little to me or that I would ever find that kind of passion with a random hookup.

Rose smiled at my outburst, which only makes me angrier. "Then why don't you explain it to me?" She asked with a knowing smirk as she crossed her legs and calmly readjusted her robe.

Alice sat silently as Rose and I glared at each other.

How do I make my friends understand how much he means to me when I couldn't even express it to him? Why was it Edward, and not Mike or even Jacob for that matter, who set my skin on fire wherever he touched me, or how my heart beat faster at the sound of his voice? How do you put in plain words how tightly my thighs would clench at the sight of the passion that shone from his sexy as sin, emerald eyes?

How do I make them understand that for the first time in my life, I finally understood what it felt like to be a woman?

Yeah, I don't know how to do it either.

My shoulders slumped as I realized that I can't explain it to Rosalie and Alice because I don't know how to explain it to myself.

Rose took a deep breath, "I understand B. You found the one to put the wiggle in your walk." Her words may have sounded flippant, but her meaning was clear.

He was the one. The one I'd been hoping that I'd find one day.

I looked up at the Alice's touch on my arm. "We understand better than you think."

"We'll help you get him back Bella. If you really did share everything that you've described, then he's probably as broken up over it as you are. We'll come up with a plan and fix it." Rose grabbed her stomach as it emitted a loud grumble. "But first can we get breakfast?"

A small giggle escaped me, as my stomach echoed Rose's in its demand for breakfast.

Alice smiled as our stomachs continued to growl. "Well, from the sounds coming from you two ladies, I would hazard a guess that we need to get you both fed before we can move forward with operation 'get Bella's man back'.

"You got that right you little garden gnome."

Alice stiffened at Rose's use of the gnome nickname, but didn't retaliate. Instead she nodded and said, "I know just the place Rose. How do pancakes and sausage sound?"

"Throw in some hash browns and you have a deal."

"OK. Let's get cleaned up. Everyone be ready to leave in 30 minutes." Alice ordered in her characteristic efficient manner. Rose nodded emphatically at the idea of food. She gave me a quick wink as she got off the bed and headed for her room.

"Don't even think about not going with us Bella." Alice gave me a pointed look. "Together, we'll figure this all out. Now, finish getting your cute little ass dressed. You have 30 minutes." She gave me a quick hug as she followed Rose out of my room. As much as I didn't want to leave the apartment, I knew that defying Alice's direct order was not an option.

My heart was still burning with the pain of his departure and my eyes still stung from the tears I'd cried. But after the talk with Rose and Alice, I had a glimmer of what I needed if I were ever going to crawl out of the hole I'd dug for myself.

I had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider dropping me a line to let me know I should continue this adventure.
> 
> Thanks again.
> 
> RuinedbyRob


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight but she has graciously allowed all of us to play with her toys because she is a sweetheart. I however own this story and I'm a selfish biotch. Please don't borrow or steal this story because it's MINE, MINE, ALL MINE!
> 
> My beta is Mullet86. You all owe her BIG TIME because she makes this mess readable!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who leaves me a comment. They really mean a lot to me.

"Anything else I can get you handsome?" The diner waitress leaned over to give me an eye full of cleavage as she took my breakfast order.

"That's all for now. But if I need anything else, I'll call for you." I gave her a tight smile.

"You do that honey. Just call for Kate and I'll come right over." As if I were on autopilot, I flashed her one of my patented smirks. On cue, she giggled and went to put in my order, wiggling her tight ass as she walked away.

I admit it, I watched her ass as it sashayed its way to the kitchen. Bella's rejection hadn't sucked all of the testosterone out of my system. She may have ripped my fucking heart out and stomped it into a million pieces with her petite little feet. But I was still a man for fucksakes! I could still appreciate a beautiful woman, especially when she was blatantly thrusting her 'assets' in my face.

For a moment I felt the need to rip my shirt off and beat my chest to alert all females within a three block radius that I was a red blooded and able bodied man ready to be serviced.

Fuck! Who was I kidding? My shoulders slumped against the cold and worn vinyl of the booth. Just saying her name made my chest ache. I raked my hand through my hair and absently stared at my cup of cooling coffee.

"I don't know if I can do this." Her words echoed in my head. "I don't know if I can do this." "I don't know if I can do this."…

I tugged harder on my hair, wishing for the physical pain to erase the emotional pain that kept threatening to overcome and destroy me.

Questions with no answers swirled around my brain like a whirlwind:

Why did it hurt so much? I hadn't even known her for a full 24 hours.

Why did her rejection cut me so deeply?

What did her statement really mean? Did she mean she didn't feel the same way about me as I did her?

Why after all those years of not caring to even get the girl's last name, had I fallen so hard and so fast for a curvy brunette?

Was I nothing but a fun night and she couldn't pretend it was more than that? No. That couldn't be it. The passion we shared was…she couldn't have been faking that. Right?

Once again, my hand crept up to my hair.

"Jesus E, if you keep tugging on your hair, you'll be as bald as Grandma Cullen." Emmett's loud booming voice invaded my mind moments before his hulking body invaded my space in the booth.

This is just what I needed, my overgrown child of a brother to find me while I was spinning out of control in a pity spiral. I scooted closer to the window as Em sat down, not wanting any physical contact with anyone.

"What's up home skillet?" Yeah folks, that's my brother the whitest white boy in Washington State.

"Hey Em" I forced out between tight lips.

"Hi Jasper" I nodded at my best friend. Jasper nodded slowly and slid into the booth opposite of me.

"Hey Edward" He answered back softly in his mild Texan accent.

"So, now that we have dispensed with the pleasantries." Emmett motioned between the three of us. "You gonna explain what the hell you meant in that text? Text? I looked over at him and shrugged.

"Allow me to jog your memory." He shifts in the seat, managing to elbow me in the ribs as he moves to grab his phone. His meaty fingers poked at the phone until he found what he was looking for. "Ahem, 'Tits, Em, it's TITS. Good for you. Bad news for the friend, I'm taken. We're headed to the diner now.- E' is your memory sufficiently jogged?" He raised his eyebrows and made a big production of stowing his phone back wherever it originated from.

"Sounds like you got another notch for the ol' bedpost there Edboy." He taunted while patting me on the shoulder.

"And Edward taught you how to spell tits." Jasper chuckled.

"Hey, I not only know how to spell them, I know how to handle them with an expert touch." Emmett bragged while doing the universally recognized 'boob honking' motion. "From the look on Edboy's face, it appears that he might need some lessons from the master."

I knew that Em had no idea what had happened between Bella and me this morning. And I understood how he would think she was just another lay given my past sexual history, but I wasn't in the mood to give him any quarter.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." I growled, knocking his hand away.

"Jesus Ed. You kiss our mother with that mouth?" He sneered back and pushed my body into the window with his shoulder.

Emmett was usually a big softie, but the immense fucker could be damn intimidating when he felt like it. Apparently my brother felt that this morning was a good time to remind me that I was his little brother and that my bad attitude wasn't going to 'fly' with him.

I couldn't move while I was smashed up against the diner window with my linebacker brother pressing most of his 230 pounds of muscle on me, so I just relaxed until he decided to stop.

Finally the big oaf moved off me and sat back down on the bench seat. I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulder attempting to get the blood flowing again. Emmett sat beside me with a look of expectancy on his face. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. But contrary to my normal behavior, I didn't make a smart ass comment, instead choosing to sit silently in my broken hearted grief.

"Broken hearted grief?" Fuck! I'm a pussy.

Emmett nudged me with his shoulder. "Spill."

I ignored his demand and began to fiddle with the packets of Splenda that Kim, Kris, Kelly, Kim…? left on the table when she'd brought my coffee earlier. I'd sent that text when I was under the misconception that I would be sitting in this café having breakfast with the first woman to touch my heart in the last five years.

"Damn bro, you want a little coffee with that broody look?"

"Screw you I'm not brooding." I didn't even look up from my pyramid of sugar substitute packets.

Jasper sat quietly. He'd been privy to many such interactions between the two of us. He knew the best thing to do was stay as far out of firing range as possible.

"The fuck you're not." My brother scoffed and pushed the packets away from my hands. I watched silently as they scattered across the top of the table. He was obviously hoping to engage me in a battle, but I just didn't have the heart for it. I put my hands around my coffee cup and continued to ignore him.

"Are you seeing this J?"

I looked up at my friend.

Jasper nodded. "I see it."

"What? I'm not brooding, you dicks. I just don't want to talk about last night. Is that a fucking crime?" My voice held the belligerent tone I was used to hearing. But there was no heat in my words.

They were just, words.

I winced at the taste of the now cold coffee. Where was that chesty waitress? Kallie?

"You look like one of those pasty faced eunuchs from those craptastic movies Taz loves so much."

Shit. That was bad. Those freak shows really were broody fuckers. Always moaning about how tough it was to live forever as good looking studs. That main dude was the worst. A virgin at 107 years old? He either needed to get laid or drive a stake through his own fucking heart because he was one angsty asshole with what had to be the worst case of blue balls in history.

"Taz?" Jasper asked.

"Um, well she's our cousin. She's like a whirlwind." Emmett explained.

"Yeah, if a whirlwind had sharp fucking teeth and claws." I snorted.

Emmett glared at me. "She's not that bad."

I snorted again. "The fuck she's not! Do you not remember the 'Nair' incident?" I slammed my palm down on the table top. "I had three fucking bald spots Em! Three!"

Emmett leaned closer, getting right up to my face. "Maybe you shouldn't have fucked her best friend during her 'Sweet Sixteen' party in HER room!" I cringed at his accurate accusation. I couldn't deny that I'd done that. It was the start of my 'fuck em and leave em' campaign. Nonetheless I wasn't going to let him win this one. Taz was a pain in my ass and she never let up.

"What about when she spread the rumor around campus that I had an STD?"

"You shouldn't have fucked her roommate AND her freshman dorm advisor at the same damn time."

Jasper's eyes got wide.

I chose to ignore his questioning look and continued with my defense. "There were posters Em. Posters!"

My brother and I were both breathing a little hard, and if our past encounters was a good indication of anything, things were about to escalate.

My body stayed tense as we stared at each other. Even though I did those things, I was not in the mood to let my brother gloss over the fact that our own flesh and blood delighted in fucking up my life whenever I happened to entertain someone she knew.

Japser held up his hands up, 'Guys, I get it. Your cousin is a bit of um, a spitfire. Can we move on?"

Emmett leaned back and shrugged. "Taz is just not very fond of Edward for obvious reasons. She and I get along fine." I gave up and relaxed back into my seat. I was not in the frame of mind to discuss my cousin and her fucking mental problems. I had my own problems to deal with.

There was a blessed moment of silence before my brother started back in on me.

"So, you gonna finally tell me what the hell is going on or do I have to keep making guesses?"

"Dammit Em, leave it alone."

"Not until you tell me what has my mama's baby boy so upset." Apparently he'd tired of trying to bully the explanation out of me and had instead decided to try being the caring older brother.

I knew that in addition to being a world class goof ball, a rip your head off defensive end and a fellow mama's boy, my brother was extremely stubborn. He carried that Irish gene while I got all the Irish good looks. It was futile to keep dodging his question. Sooner or later he'd get it out of me.

Why keep up the torture?

My shoulders sagged and I let out a long sigh. My brother, sensing a victory, wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled. He knows he's beat me.

I took a deep breath and prepared to spill my guts only to be saved by…Aha! Kate. Her name tag was situated right over her ample left breast. I glanced back at her face and she gave me another 'come hither' smile. The woman was relentless.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company." Kate set down my plate of French toast. I looked at it with disinterest. I'd lost my appetite. "Can I get you fellas anything?" I motioned to my cup; she quickly leaned over to refill it, giving me another chance to get an eye full of her double D's.

"Well hey there little lady." Emmett gave her a dimpled smile and nodded at my plate. "I'll have what he's having with a side of bacon and a large chocolate milk. But could you hold the angstyness?" She chuckled and Em smirked. I kicked him under the table.

"Crap Ed that hurt." He reached down to rub his bruised shin. I looked back out of the window, ignoring his glare and dramatics.

"Ma'am I apologize for my two friends." Jasper gestured towards us. "They don't get out much."

"I'd be happy to rectify that." Kate winked and I slid down a little in my seat.

"Um, yeah, could I get the spinach omelet with a side of wheat toast and a coffee?" I could have kissed Jasper for taking her interest off me.

Kate wiggled her hips back towards the kitchen.

"Damn bro. That woman wants you bad." Emmett swung his head back towards me. "Why weren't you all over that?" I shrugged nonchalantly, choosing instead to poke at my breakfast with a fork.

"Edward, what happened last night?" Emmett's voice was no longer taunting, he laid his warm hand on my shoulder. "This isn't like you. I haven't seen you like this since… well, you know." Emmett's voice trailed off. I didn't need him to finish his sentence. He meant since Tanya broke my little naïve heart.

I dropped the fork and my hands found their way back into my hair. I knew that all of the pulling in the world wouldn't erase the memory of what Tanya did or fix the fresh hole that Bella had punched into my already tattered heart. But the pain felt good. If I unclenched my fingers the pain stopped. I could control this pain. The other… not so much.

Two pairs of eyes watched me wrestle with my hair and emotions. Emmett recognized the nervous habit from childhood while Jasper wasn't as familiar with it as we'd only known each other since starting UW two years ago.

"Edward what happened last night?" Jasper questioned from across the table.

"I met a girl." I kept my eyes downcast not wanting them to see the pain in them.

"No shit Sherlock. I gathered that much. Plus, 'you meet a girl' every weekend." The smart ass actually air quoted when he referred to my sexual promiscuity.

"It wasn't like that Em. She's different, special." While I may have kept them from seeing the pain in my eyes, there was no disguising it in my voice.

"Oh, OK. I'm sorry. Keep going." Emmett said softly.

I looked around the café. It was bustling with normal Saturday morning traffic.

"I met her at the bar last night..."

"You mean the stacked brunette you ditched us for? Ouch, fuck not you too Jasper." I couldn't help but chuckle when Em leaned down to rub his other shin.

"Stop interrupting."

Emmett looked at me and made a zipping motion on his lips. I appreciated the sentiment but I doubted my gregarious brother would be able to stay quiet for long. I'd better get the story out before his head exploded.

"Yes the brunette. Her name is Bella." Both of their eyebrows shot up at the mention of her name. It wasn't my M.O. to get names.

Suddenly the floodgates opened and the story poured out of my mouth. I told them about how I was mesmerized by her in the bar and how I practically dragged her out of the place. I told them about the groping in the parking lot and in the hallway. I was just getting to the amazing wall sex when Kate showed up with their plates. Jasper and Em thanked her quickly and dug into their meals while motioning me to continue.

I laughed as Kate flounced away in a huff. Only two things stopped my brother from flirting with large chested women: food and the prospect of either hearing about/watching raunchy sex or actually getting to have raunchy sex.

I continued with my story only pausing briefly to pass Emmett a napkin to wipe up the food that spilled out of his gaping mouth when he heard that Bella had stayed the night.

"She stayed the night?" Emmett choked on his chocolate milk.

"I told you she was different."

"You said she was different, not a damn magician." I ducked, narrowly missing the chunks of half chewed bacon that flew out of his mouth.

"Jesus Em, what are you 3 years old?" Jasper laughed as I grabbed a bunch of napkins and brushed the bacon bits off the front of my shirt.

Thankfully my pig of a brother finally finished destroying his breakfast so I could finish my story without having to dodge anymore bits of flying food.

"So after all of that, the amazing sex, the obvious attraction, the amazing sex, she just says that to you?"

I solemnly nodded.

"Wow E, that's fucked up."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "It's not often I agree with Emmett but, yeah, that's fucked up."

Cue the obligatory awkward silence.

Jasper and I sipped our coffee while my big brother slurped up the last of his large chocolate milk.

Finally, Emmett broke the silence. "Dude, I feel like shit. I had a morning of bragging planned complete with vivid and graphic descriptions, now I feel like an asshole even thinking about her."

"What are you talking about Em?" The downfallen look on my brother's face had me worried. As much as we fucked around with each other, there was genuine love between us. I knew that he was hurting because I was. He didn't deserve to be sinking in the same pit of despair that I was lounging in.

I nudged him softly. "Tell me."

"I met someone last night too." He couldn't help but let a small smile escape. "Her name is Rose and she's a junior in mechanical engineering. I met a beauty with brains and I'm keeping her." His smile got wider.

I may have been known as a consummate player around campus, but Emmett wasn't a real commitment kind of guy either. For him to even kid about keeping this Rose girl was huge.

"Wow Em, that's great." I tried really hard to keep the hurt out of my voice. I really was happy for him.

"Thanks." His smile was still there but I could hear the sympathy in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"As long as we're all riding the happy train, um, I met someone too." We both raised our heads up at Jasper's quiet admission. He had is head down just enough so the dirty blond bangs that girls just loved to run their fingers through, hid his eyes.

"Really J? That's great. Right bro?" I smiled weakly and nodded.

FUCK! Had everyone met the girl of their dreams last night? Why was I the only one who got fucking kidney punched? I turned to look out the window, wanting to avoid seeing the happiness that would no doubt be showing from my lucky as fuck best friend and brother's faces.

"maybe we could carpool…"

"homecoming game…"

"I'm pretty sure they're real…

Pieces of their conversation swirled around my ears like the leaves outside floated aimlessly in the wind.

"me too, I think she might be double jointed."

OK, that got my attention. I turned back to the table.

"You guys might know my little ray of sunshine. She went to Forks High."

"No shit. What's her name?"

"I'll do you one better, she just walked in." Jasper pointed to the door. "There's my angel."

Emmett and I turned to see Jasper's 'angel'.

Did God fucking hate me?

Emmett and looked at each other. Fuck me. It was Taz.

"Jazzie" My overactive, pain in the ass cousin Alice exclaimed. She rushed forward to jump into my soon to be ex best friend's open arms.

"Ally!" Jasper or "Jazzie" jumped up and enveloped the little black headed she devil into a vomit inducing kiss.

"Rose?" Emmett stood up and walked towards a statuesque blond. "Monkey man?" The blond walked towards our table.

Did that blond Barbie just call my 230 pound brother monkey man? I think I'm going to be sick.

Like 'Jazzie', my mountain of a brother handed in his balls at the site of his woman and attached his lips to the blond girl's face. The sounds 'Jazzie' and 'monkey man' were making was about to bring my French toast back up.

Ugh! I started to slide back down into my seat when I caught a glimpse of shiny mahogany hair.

No. It couldn't be. God would not be that cruel.

"Bella?"


	11. Chapter 11

All of my stories are beta'd by the wonderful Mullet86.

Tailspin

Chapter 11

When we were younger Emmett and I would spend part of every summer visiting our grandparents in Chicago. Unlike Forks, Illinois became unbearably hot and humid by mid July. To cool off grandma would take us swimming at the country club while grandpa played 18 holes with his cronies. Emmett, being the stereotypical big brother, could not only swim in the deep end, but also jump off the high board. I, on the other hand, was destined to bob along in the shallow end like a discarded piece of driftwood, because my scrawny body had yet to master the breast stroke, which of course was a requirement for swimming in the deep end.

The summer I turned 11 years old, I'd had enough of Em's taunting and showboating. I was determined to jump off that high board before we left for home. I was tired of being told to respect my limitations and that I couldn't just jump into things before I was ready. I'd sat all afternoon watching Em and his friends do back flips and cannon balls off the board while I paddled around in the shallow end with the rest of the toddlers. Finally, I'd had enough. Ignoring my grandmother's demands to come over and have more sun lotion applied to my pearly white skin, I made my way to the ladder of the high board. Em and a few of his friends had taken a break from the board and were prancing around poolside trying to impress a couple of bikini clad girls in the shallow end. I had a small window to conquer my fears without the attention of my brother.

I remember slowly climbing the ladder, pausing several times to shore up my courage. Slowly but surely I found my way to the top of the board. I closed my eyes and walked to the end of the board. Since I was a shallow end dweller, I had no idea that when you got to the end of the long board it moved. I mean the damn thing teetered like a coed on stilettos at a frat party. I stood there teetering on the end of the board for what seemed like hours. Finally, I closed my eyes tightly and jumped.

The seconds of free fall made me feel like I was flying. I felt I like I was invincible, right up until I landed in the water with a resounding SMACK! My breath was knocked out when I hit the water and my vision blurred as I sank down into the 15 ft depths. The next thing I remembered was Emmett yanking me out of the water and hauling me over to the side. I sputtered and spat out pool water as Em smacked me on the back. After making sure I would survive and giving me a stern lecture about understanding my limitations and to not bite off more than I could chew, he swam off to his friends. I clung to the side of the pool and watched them all point and laugh at me while I stewed in my humiliation and defeat.

Chalk it up to my Irish stubbornness or the fact that I didn't like being told what to do by my 13 year old brother, I gathered up what was left of my courage and pulled myself back out of the pool.

I watched the bigger boys laugh at me as I held back the tears. With a deep breath, I hauled myself out of the pool for a second time. Ignoring the stinging of my arms and chest, I made my way back to the ladder and got in line. I was about halfway up when Emmett saw me. "Get down Edward!" He ordered. I ignored him and kept climbing.

He got out of the pool and tried to grab me. I scurried up the last few steps until I was once again standing on top of the high dive.

Choruses of "Watch it, No budging in line and I'm going to tell", followed him as he pushed the other kids out of the way as he moved up the ladder. He silenced most of their protests with just a look. Even at 13, Emmett was an imposing figure. I turned to jump before he could grab me.

"Edward stop!" I squared my shoulders and moved forward.

Emmet reached the top of the board. "Edward wait. Please." I stopped. The board bounced as I slowly turned to look at my brother.

"You're not ready for this." I glared at him.

He put his palms up. "Look. If you want to learn to dive, I'll teach you. We'll start on the short board and work our way up. You can't jump into it like that. You can't do it. You're not ready."

Maybe he'd been right. I wasn't ready. Perhaps I should have started slowly and worked my way up. But that wasn't me. I flipped him off and jumped off the board. I experienced the same exhilaration as I did the first time. But I also knew that the pain was coming. I hit the water and lost my breath. I tried to swim but I couldn't move my arms or legs. The pain from the first belly flop was nothing compared to the second time. I closed my eyes against the sting of the chlorine and slowly began sinking once again to the bottom of the pool.

Just like last time, I felt two hands grab me roughly and pull me upwards out of the darkness.

I remember gasping for air as Emmett hauled me to the side of the pool. "Are you out of your mind?" Emmett spewed. "You could have drowned." I watched silently as he rubbed a hand over his dripping face.

"Why didn't you just wait and slowly work into it? Why do you always have to jump into things without thinking? What in the world…" The sound of his voice was completely drowned out by the ecstasy that was pounding in my little heart.

I'd jumped off the deep end without even thinking about the consequences. I knew I wasn't a strong swimmer; I knew that I could've been hurt and that it was stupid to jump in like that, but my heart said I could do it. I blocked out every other voice and jumped.

It wasn't the first or the last time I would be accused of jumping first and looking later. There was the great skateboarding incident of 2003, and the time Tyler dared to jump my bike over Mrs. Cope's sleeping form. Old Mrs. Cope's double D's were the first boobs outside of family that I'd ever touched. I don't think Mrs. Cope or I ever fully recovered from that failed attempt at glory. As a kid I was a huge risk taker. I lived life fully and loved with my whole heart, right up until Tanya turned my carefree heart to stone.

And now the first time in four years I opened myself up again, and the door was slammed right back in my face. History dictated that I should harden my heart and shake off Bella's rejection. I should feign indifference to her appearance.

I should pretend that every fiber of my being wasn't calling out to her, pleading with her to let me hold her forever.

I should stealthily try to slide off the bench and attempt to slither out from under the table and crawl out of the diner before making an even bigger fool out of myself.

Yeah, that's probably what I should do.

But instead, I called out her name alerting my brother and Jasper to the fact that the woman who'd left me broken only hours ago, had walked into the diner with the women they've both decided are their soul mates.

Oh, and one of those women happens to be my cousin who just happens to hate my guts.

Do you think they'd notice if I climbed out the window?

My brief thoughts of escape were short lived with the sound of my Bella's voice.

"Edward?"

Jasper and Emmett's faces instantly shone with recognition when I'd uttered her name. The blond that had previously been attached to my brother's face glared coolly at me, while Bella just looked stunned.

Not five feet away she stands still like a statue. I had to mentally tell myself to not reach out and grab her. Her deep coffee eyes were wide in surprise as we stared silently at each other. If it hadn't been for the usual Saturday morning noise of the popular breakfast place, you could've heard the proverbial pin drop at our table.

Before I could figure out how to get her back into my arms and erase the last few hours from our history, a screeching sound permeated the silence.

"Noooo!" I had only seconds to brace myself for the weight of my cousin Alice, affectionately also known as 'Taz' (not so affectionately known where I was concerned) began pummeling me with her tiny, perfectly manicured fists.

"What the fuck Taz?" I tried pushing her off me but the little devil was stronger than I'd thought.

"I'm not letting it happen again you asshole!" I fell back into the seat, bringing my arms up to block the blows.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I peeked around my arm to try and get a read on Bella's expression. Big mistake. The little hellion landed a direct hit to my right cheek bone.

"Sonovabitch!"

"I won't let you hurt her!" Hurt who? Bella? Did she think that I hurt Bella?

"Get the fuck off Alice!" I continued to block her hits hoping she'd tire soon and stop assaulting me. I may be an asshole but I would never hit a woman.

Not even my cousin from Hell!

"Jasper a little help?" I begged. The fucking jerk just stood there with what looked like pride on his stupid face. Realizing he would be of no help, I turned to my big brother.

"Em!" My fucking Benedict Arnold brother just smiled while Taz and her fists continued to bruise the shit out of me. In between blows, I caught a glimpse of Bella. Her horror stricken face broke my heart. She had both of her hands covering her mouth as she witnessed my humiliating beat down.

Damn!

My older brother, the brother that I looked up to, tried to impress, loved even, just stood there and let our own flesh and blood assault me in public. "You deserve this Edward." I glared at him in between blows. "Maybe not this time in particular, but you can't deny that in the past that your assaholic behavior has earned you her anger." I scoffed at his reasoning as the blows kept coming.

I shifted in my seat trying to gain a little leverage against Alice. If neither one of the two people I relied on to watch my back were going to help, I'd have to shake the little viper off myself.

"You asshole" Smack! Not Bella." Slap! "I won't lose another friend because you can't keep your dick in your pants!" Punch! "Not. This. Time!" Her voice got shriller as her hits got harder.

My elbow slipped on the table, knocking over a glass of water. Evidently the only thing Taz hated more than me was getting wet.

She ceased her assault on my body and moved quickly off me to stand at the end of the booth. Her fists were still shaking in her fury and her eyes were still staring daggers at me, but at least she'd stopped hitting me.

I hastily grabbed a bunch of napkins to sop up the water before it landed in my lap. I used the distraction to avoid looking at Bella.

"I think you got it bro." I looked down to see the dry table. In my attempt to buy more time, I'd cleaned up the spill and had proceeded to stack all of the dirty dishes into a neat pile in the middle of the table. I continued wiping the clean table as Emmett's hand covered my own.

"Edward, stop." I was startled at my brother's harsh demand. My hands immediately stop their aimless movements to fall silently into my lap. With a deep breath, I raised my head and looked up.

Jasper had moved to stand behind Alice; his arms encased her small body in the same comforting embrace that I longed to hold Bella in. Alice was still breathing heavily from her activities and was slumped against his body.

The blond woman had moved to stand behind my brother and was rubbing his arm soothingly as he continued to watch me.

I ignore them all and look at Bella. What I see is devastating.

Her face is blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me? I hope you plan to stick around and allow me a chance to redeem myself. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> RuinedbyRob

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
